To Silence An Angel
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Recovering from their ordeal where Kris is nearly killed and Jill is seriously wounded, the Angels find they have a new problem on their hands. Seems one of the criminals got away, and is after the sisters to keep them quiet from telling what they know.
1. Being Followed?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg.

November 19, 2009

Kris Munroe sat up on her bed, a little too quickly at that, as she held her hand to her wound and could feel the perspiration on her body. Another nightmare. She had tried to work through it, but so far she wasn't having much luck.

She got out of bed and made her way to the shower. Feeling somewhat better from the fresh water she got out and headed to her bedroom.

Kris stood in her room slowly pulling on her blouse. She was avoiding anything still that required her to pull it right over her head as she still had some tightness in her chest where she had been shot over three weeks ago. She winced when she reached her arm back just a little too much and it pulled at where she had been hit. Taking in a deep breath she tried again.

It was then, she heard a quiet knock on her door and her sister poked her head in. "Need a hand?"

"No. I'm ok."

Jill walked in the room and took hold of her sisters blouse, "That's why you've been in here for over half and hour." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Jill had given her sister time to dress but when it was taking this long she knew her sister was having an off day. "You can't expect it all over night Kris. You got shot in the chest and nearly died three times I might add."

"Twice." Kris shot back.

Jill looked at her sister, "They lost you in the ambulance going to the hospital." Jill finished as she pulled the blouse over Kris' shoulder and stepped back.

Kris didn't say anything as she knew talking about the shooting was still a rough spot for both of them.

She reached down and started to do up the buttons without looking at her sister. When she was done she started for the bedroom door, but felt the hand on her arm.

"Kris?"

"Jill please. Not today."

"When then? I heard you last night Kris, and I bet so did Kelly and Bri. You can't keep this bottled up. We all need to talk about it."

Kris pulled her arm from her sister, "You talk about it." she snapped as she left the room.

Jill watched after her sister and sighed as she left the room and headed down the stairs towards the living room, where she had left Kelly and Sabrina a few minutes before.

Kelly and Sabrina sat on the couch talking about the plans for the day. Charlie had given them all the time they needed and if it took three months he would give it to them. But they were all starting to feel a need to start thinking about heading back to LA.

They both looked up when they heard footsteps and were a little surprised when Kris came hurriedly down the stairs and went straight out the back door. They turned and gave each other a quizzical looked before getting up and then seeing Jill follow down the stairs a little slower then her sister.

Kelly looked at her friend, "Trouble?"

Jill looked towards the back door. "Maybe. She won't talk to me and when ever I do reach out she pushes me away." Jill held her gaze to the door.

Sabrina looked at her friend and then her sister, "Do you want one of us to talk to her?"

Kelly turned from Sabrina and then to Jill. "She maybe right Jill. Maybe talking to you is too hard for her right now. She knows the pain you went through. And maybe it's just she doesn't want you to relive that."

Jill listened to her friends, but Kris was her sister, how could she not want to talk to her? Then again maybe Kelly was right.

Sabrina placed her hand on Jill's arm. "Look we need to get some more groceries. I'll take her and talk to her. And get her to realize she needs to talk to you as well."

Jill gave her friend a weak smile.

Kelly draped her arm over Jill's shoulder, "And in the mean time you and I can plan what wineries we are going to go see today."

"Great idea. We haven't seen that many and there are loads around here." Sabrina agreed as she placed a hand on Jill's arm. "We'll work it out Jill."

Jill looked at Sabrina, "I know. Thanx Bri" as she then watched her friend go in search of her sister. A sister she should be talking too.

Sabrina walked out the back door to find Kris sitting in the chaise lounge that over looked the lake below. She made her way towards Kris thinking on the best approach, "Hey Kris."

Kris turned her head slightly waiting for a 'talk' with Sabrina, knowing her sister probably told them what had happened, "Bri not now, please." She said as she turned her attention back to the lake

"What? I was just going to tell you we're up for the next grocery run." Sabrina explained

Kris looked back up at Sabrina.

Sabrina reached her hand down to give Kris a hand up, "Come on, cause knowing your sister she'll eat whatever's left and be starving when we get back."

Kris took the offered hand and stood up beside her friend, "You have a point there." She made light of the comment as she walked beside Sabrina to the house.

Sabrina saw Kelly and Jill talking on the couch, "Hey guys we're going for food. We'll be back in an hour or so."

Jill looked at her sister but didn't say a word, there was just a look between them that both Sabrina and Kelly picked up on.

Sabrina took Kris' elbow, "Come on Kris, let's go spend more of Charlie's money." She laughed as she guided the youngest angel out the door towards the car.

Kris had to laugh at Sabrina's comment, "Absolutely. You know it's a good thing Bos isn't with us."

"Oh don't even think such things" she laughed, both of them knowing that Bosley hated spending money frivolously.

Having gotten most of their shopping done Sabrina had purposely parked right near a coffee shop. "Hey lets grab a coffee before we go back?"

Kris saw the small coffee shop right beside their vehicle, "Why not. It's not like we have ice cream that will melt."

"I knew I forgot something." Sabrina laughed as she started for the front door.

"Well get some on the way back out." Kris agrees with her, there had been a few days it was really hot and ice cream would have hit the spot.

Having gotten their coffee they sat outside on the small patio.

"Jill is going to kill us." Sabrina smiled at her friends' seemingly bottomless stomach.

"She'll survive." Kris smiled at Sabrina.

"Yeah that sister of yours can survive a few more hours without food. I do know however one thing she can't survive without."

Kris looked at Sabrina over her coffee cup, "And what's that?" she asked the question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to.

"You." She held Kris face to her eyes looking for her reaction.

Kris put her cup down and turned to look out to the parking lot. "I know. And I know I've been pushing her away. It's just…"

"Just what Kris. She loves you and just wants to see you better again. Being your bouncy self once more. We all do."

"I know. It's just. Whenever the topic of me getting shot comes up I always see that look in her eyes. I don't want to be the one that causes her that pain."

"Hey! It wasn't you that caused her that pain ok. It was Stenson. He was the one that shot you. We all want to help Kris. We can't know what you are going through but we want to help especially Jill. I've known your sister a long time Kris and I have _never _seen her that scared. She needs to talk about it as much as you do."

Kris felt the lump in her throat that came right before her tears. She was pushing Jill way because she didn't want to cause her sister more pain but in doing so she was causing her even more.

"Kris you just need to let her help you and not over due things. It's going to take time. I know you want everything to be back the way it was but with the injury you had it's going to take a little bit longer honey. Jill is just trying to get you there with as little pain as possible."

Kris wiped away the tear on her face. "I've always been stubborn like that. Even when we were kids and she would try and help me with something. I always got mad at her telling I could do it just as good as she could." She looked at Sabrina; "I didn't want to always be the 'baby' of the family."

Sabrina looked at her, "I don't think she sees you as the baby anymore Kris. You have proved yourself to her and everyone you can do it. But this is a little bit different. You aren't trying to climb a cliff or push yourself on a swing. You were shot in the chest."

Kris wiped away another tear, "I know." Kris turned to look to the parking lot once again then back to her friend. "Let's get back. I think I need to have a sisterly chat."

Sabrina gave Kris a smile as she got off from her chair.

"First we have to go back for the ice cream." Kris laughed as she started towards the grocery store.

Sabrina was about to follow after her but stopped herself as she spotted someone across the parking lot. "Kris."

Kris turned to Sabrina.

"Skip the ice cream. We'll get it later. Let's just go." She said with urgency.

"What?" why?"

"Just get in the car." Sabrina repeated this time with a little more command in her voice.

Kris looked at Sabrina confused, but she could tell, by the look on her face and the tone of her voice something was serious. She looked around the parking lot but didn't see anything out of place, but she knew Sabrina, and she probably had.

Kris had urged Sabrina to tell her what was going on the whole way back to the house, but Sabrina just said she wanted to tell it just once.

As soon as they walked in the door they were greeted with silence.

Putting the groceries down Sabrina and Kris made their way to the back of the house and the first thing they could hear was laughter coming from near the pool.

Kelly looked up and saw them first, "Hey guys."

Jill turned around and looked up at her sister, "Everything ok?" she asked knowing that Sabrina had talked with Kris.

Kris bent down and sat beside Jill giving her a hug, "Yeah, well talk later but right now," she turned and looked up, "Sabrina has to explain to me why we left in such a rush."

Sabrina looked at her three friends; "We have a problem."

Kelly looked at Jill and Kris then up to Sabrina, "What kind of problem?"

"I saw Louie Demaux at the grocery store parking lot."

"WHAT?" both Jill and Kelly let out.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked

"As sure as I am looking at you three. Captain Devane showed Bos and me a picture of him when we went to give our statements that day. It's a face I won't soon forget."

"How is that possible?" Jill asked.

"I don't know, the Captain seemed to think he may come up here to Canada."

Jill looked at Kris who seemed a bit quiet. They had explained everything that had happened at the hangar after she was hit so she knew the name. Jill placed an arm around her sisters' shoulder in comfort. "Why here? Why now?"

Sabrina looked at her friends, "I don't know."


	2. I was Loyal

Kelly sat across from Sabrina as they played another hand of cards. Sabrina was once again winning but Kelly wasn't really thinking about the game. She was more worried about her friends; Jill and Kris. Ever since Sabrina had dropped the bomb that she had seen Louie at the grocery store Kris had become more distant from all of them and Jill wasn't much better. But right now she knew the two of them were both upstairs hopefully working everything out.

Sabrina dropped her cards on the table, "Gin."

Kelly came out of her self-induced trance, "Again?"

"Kel. They'll work it out. And we'll figure it out."

Kelly took in a deep breath. "I know, it's just hard watching them go through this."

"Hey, we are all in this together. We've got Charlie and Bos looking into things in LA and they are talking to Captain Devane on any leads."

Kelly looked at her friend, "I know. It's the waiting I hate."

"If it's any consolation, me too. Now deal." She slapped the cards in front of Kelly.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Jill sat on the bed holding her sister. She had come up to talk to her and they had yet said any words to each other. When Kris had left after dinner Jill had just watched her get up and head up the stairs. It was several minutes later that Jill excused herself from her friends and headed up the stairs to Kris.

Now as Jill held her sister she looked down and could see the trace of small tears running down Kris' cheeks. "You ok?"

At first Kris stayed quiet in the comfort of her sisters arms, "I just want this over."

Jill tightened her hold a little bit more, "I know, so do I. As well as Bri and Kelly."

Kris closed her eyes and took refuge in her sister's arms, not wanting to let go at any cost. "Jill?"

Jill looked down at her younger sister, "Yeah." She held her gaze to Kris' head waiting for her sister's question.

"As much as I want to say let's leave here, we have to see this through don't we?"

Jill didn't at first know what to say as she held on to Kris. But she knew her sister's heart and her strength lay in that, "Yeah we do. Are you ok with that?"

Kris stayed in Jill's arms a moment before she said anything, "I just want this over. Not to mention those bastards who tried to kill me in jail."

Jill tightened her grip on her sister a litle bit more, "Then lets figure this out."

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

One week prior…

Louie Demaux stood in the shadows of the smoke filled room. He had been staying low ever since the shooting at the hangar. He knew he was being hunted by the cops mostly. But he also wasn't sure if he was still trusted. That is until now.

"Louie. You've been awfully quiet."

Louie looked at the man across the room, "Not much to say."

"You wanna tell us what happened that day?"

"Stenson got killed by the cops the two women survived. Not much more then that."

One of the guys leaning against the back wall cast him a glance, "And you just happened to get out alive while Mac and the others were caught or killed."

Louie lifted his head slightly, "I got out cause I was smart. When that sniper took out Stenson and Mac I knew we were done. I got out to preserve whatever we have left."

The man in charge held his hand up, "No one is questioning you Louie. But we are questioning Stenson. What did he say to those two PI's?"

"He was more bent on revenge then anything, but what he said to them before I got there I have no idea."

The man in the back took a step towards the light, "You were Stenson's right hand man for nearly three years and you don't know what he said?" he looked around to the other men in the room before shifting back to Louie, "I find that very hard to believe."

Louie hated this part of his job as he locked eyes with the man across the room. Taking the few steps it took to reach the other man, he grabbed him by the collar with one hand. At the same time he was grabbing him he took hold of one of the beer bottles that was sitting on the table. In one swift motion he slammed the man into the wall at the same time the bottle came crashing on his head. "You think I what set him up? He was my FRIEND! We were like brothers! When he was shot I wanted nothing more then to hunt down the cop that pulled the trigger. But I knew I couldn't do anything then. So yes I ran. I ran to exact revenge another day!"

The man reached for his head as Louie held him up. It was all he could do to stay on his feet and conscious as Louie slammed him once more into the wall, before letting him go and walked away letting him slide to the floor, blood running down his face from the large gash in his head.

There was silence within the room. Not one man wanting to take a side in a seemingly private fight.

"Louie. I understand what you went through when you saw Stenson go down. But we need to know. The man in charge, the man Stenson worked for, wants, no needs answers."

Louie looked at the man at the table. "I'll find out. The two sisters are still here in San Francisco, the one is in critical condition."

"Take care of it. Let's just say its high priority that we find out what Stenson told them." He held Louie's face a bit longer, "No matter what, he wants them taken care of."

Louie held the gaze of the man before him. He knew what he meant. No matter what he found out the answer and kill them.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Louie stepped along the hangar wall as he watched the two sisters boarding the plane. It hadn't taken him long after that to find out where they were heading.

He handed over the cash to the man beside him, "Thanx. Can you get me a plane?"

"Not a problem Mr Demaux." The kid disappeared into the seemingly woodwork as Louie stepped away from the wall.

"You can leave the country ladies but this isn't over."

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

_Present:_

He had watched them followed them for over a week now and was now working on a plan to find out what he needed.

He had sat in his cabin wondering if the Duncan woman had really seen him. He was fairly certain but was also sure she didn't know who he was.

Pulling his sweater over his head, he made his way to his truck in the late Canadian Spring evening. It was a damp chill but nothing as harsh as he recalled growing up in Quebec. The Springs there could be unbearable.

He pulled his truck quietly along the dirt road as he approached the house he was watching.

Getting out he made his way quietly along the grounds. He needed answers, answers only those inside could give him.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~

Kelly tossed down her cards as Sabrina won another round of gin. "I give up." She got off her chair and started for the door, "I'm going to get some wood. Something tells me it's going to be a long night of girl talk by the fire."

Sabrina smiled and agreed. She knew once Jill and Kris had talked, the two of them would come down and the four of them would be up all night talking about everything.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~

Louie stayed close to the wall as he heard the door open and someone step out. He knew this was his chance. Reaching to his waist he eased his gun out and quickly moved on Kelly who wasn't expecting anyone outside.

"Move quickly and quietly back inside." He ordered as he held the gun to Kelly's head.

Kelly didn't flinch as she eased back towards the house.

Entering the house Kelly looked at Sabrina just before she said anything,

"Get the other two." Louie ordered as he held the gun at Kelly's head.

Sabrina at first didn't move but then turned her head slightly to the stairs, "Jill! You guys better come down here."

Sabrina held her gaze to the man with the gun at her friend's head. "You don't really need that."

"For now I do." he placed his hand on Kelly's back and gently pushed her towards Sabrina.

Jill and Kris walked down the stairs and immediately spotted Louie with his gun on Kelly and Sabrina.

Jill glared at him, "You."

"Yeah me. Just get down here lady." He motioned as the two walked the last few steps down the stairs.

He reached his hand forward towards Kris, "Come here love."

Kris hesitated just enough to make him lift his gun again at Kelly, "Now!"

Kris looked at Jill and then her friends as she started towards the man before them. As soon as she reached him he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"I need answers and I need them now. If I don't get them well, let's just say bad thing will happen."

He had too much on the line to be playing the good guy right now. He had the one big fish to catch and would do anything to catch him. No matter the cost.


	3. I Don't Want to Hurt You

Kelly and Sabrina sat on the couch with Jill sitting to the one side in one of the chairs. She had kept her eyes on Kris the entire time they had sat there. Louie was standing in behind her with his gun still out. He wasn't holding it on Kris but it was there as a reminder none the less.

"Look you have us all here why don't you let Kris go." Sabrina suggested as she glared at the man holding on to her friend.

"I feel safer with her here." He replied looking at the three of them

"Look you have the advantage here. What do you want from us?" Kelly said with anger in her voice.

"Answers are what I want. I need to know what Stenson told the two of you before all hell broke lose that day." He looked from Jill to Kris who shared a look of confusion to each other.

"What he told us?" Kris asked as she turned and looked at the man behind her.

"Yes told you. Did he say anything on who was behind his operations anything at all?"

"The only thing he had on his mind was revenge." Jill said from her spot on the chair, "You were there, all he wanted was to kill us for ruining his operation three years ago."

"He didn't say anything before I got there?" he asked again.

Kelly stood up as she glared at Louie. "They said he didn't say anything. Now just let us go and we can all move on with our lives."

As Kelly stood Louie gripped Kris' arm and moved his gun up, placing the barrel at her stomach. "You got spunk I'll give you all that. But I need to know. He had to tell you something."

It was Jill's turn to get mad now as she too stood, "Look as we have told you already more then once, he didn't say anything. He brought us to that hangar, shot and killed our friend, then shot Kris, nearly killing her as well. Next thing I know there are shots being fired everywhere, Stenson is down, the room is full of smoke and I have my bleeding to death sister in my arms."

Sabrina stood beside Kelly with one question on her mind, "Why do you want to know so bad what, if, he said anything. You work for Stenson therefore you work for the bigger man. So either you don't know the bigger man OR you are here to stop them from saying anything. Making me think the bigger man wants to stay hidden. Which is it?"

Louie cast glances at the three women before him. He had two choices at this moment, though one was extremely dangerous, not only for him but them.

He let go of Kris and pushed her slightly towards Jill at the same time motioning her towards her sister with his gun, "Ok, I'll tell you." He paced the living room not really knowing where to start. He turned to see the four of them standing waiting for an answer, Jill with her arm around Kris' waist. "I am trying to find out who the bigger man is. I have a feeling he may be politically connected or worse; a cop."

Sabrina looked at her friends before turning back top Louie, "You're a cop." It wasn't a question but more of a statement. "You are undercover and are trying to bust this whole ring up."

"I've been so deep undercover my family has disowned me. I don't even have a badge to show you for fear of someone seeing. I started out with small time stuff getting Stenson eventually to trust me enough. Then the jobs got bigger. I tried to prevent anyone from getting hurt or killed as much as I could." He turned towards Jill and Kris, "I'm sorry for what happened that day. I knew he was crazy and wanted nothing more then revenge he just acted faster then I had hoped."

He looked around and gauged the room. "I ordered every accident you all had the last few weeks. Kris' surfing accident, was all planned. Though they were hoping to get at Jill."

"You did that?" Jill asked in surprise.

"Not me personally. I know a few guys that dive. And are very good at what they do. They were able to get to Kris' surfboard and grab hold of it."

"That is why I felt like the board stopped and I kept going." Kris stated

Kelly looked back and forth between them all, "The car accident?"

"My orders. But just to injure, _NOT_ kill. I had the best guys at my disposal. Everything was to get you back to LA."

Jill looked at the man before her, "So what now? Why come after us here?"

"Because he is afraid Stenson told you who was behind it all. Stenson like to brag a lot and if he knew you would soon be dead he could brag to you who was really the man in charge of everything."

Kris was putting the pieces together just like the rest of them, "So they sent you up here to find out what he said and no matter the answer I'm guessing to kill us."

"Yes. You two are loose ends. And they don't like loose ends."

Kelly cast a glance around the room, "This just keeps getting better and better."

"You said it," Jill replied back.

"Yeah but now what?" Sabrina spoke the voice of reason, "They think he came up her to kill Jill and Kris. But at the same time now we need to find out who is behind all this."

Louie watched now as the four of them started thinking all at once, "You can't trust anyone. Especially the cops."

"Well can trust Charlie and Bosley. Let's start there." Kelly said as she started for the phone only to have Louie move quickly and stop her, "No, you can't call anyone and tell them about this."

"Well we can't just sit here and wait for the next guy you come her and kill us." Kris said, "There's no guarantee he'll be a cop like you and let us live."

"No but I may have a way to flush him or her out." he said as she started thinking out his own options, "How much longer were you planning to stay up here?"

"Couple more days," Sabrina answered, "Then we are heading back to LA."

He thought a bit, "Give me three days. I'll head back to San Francisco tonight. I'll contact you in three days. Say the beach house?"

The four of them looked at each other, How long had this guy been watching them? they all thought

"The beach house, three days." Jill answered for all of them.

Louie walked slowly back towards the door he had come in, "Three days." And with that he was gone.

Kris had let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding as she held her hand to her stomach to try and settle he nerves.

Jill placed her arm around Kris' shoulders and let out her own breath as she drew her sister close to her. "Now what?"

"We call Charlie and get him to find out who this guy really is." Sabrina said as she picked up the phone.

Kris eased herself into the chair beside her as she still held her hand to her stomach. Jill looked down at her sister and slid in beside her, taking her in her arms. She had been as scared as Kris she was sure, after everything that had happened a few weeks ago.

"You ok?" Jill asked her sister quietly

"Yeah." Kris replied as she leaned against her sister.

"Well Charlie is going to see what he can find out in the morning." Sabrina said as she walked back in the living room after having spoken with their unseen boss. She looked over at Kris and Jill, "You ok?" she asked Kris,

"Yeah just a little shook. I'll be ok."

Jill looked at Kris then up to Sabrina, "So what now? We go home in three days and hide?"

"No, Charlie will find something on this guy. If he is whom he says he claims, he'll find out. And once we do we find out who is really behind all this."

"In the mean time, one of us stays with you and Kris when we get home." Kelly added in.

Jill looked at her two dear friends, "No argument from me." She looked down at Kris, "And if Kris tries I'll set her straight." Jill smiled at Kris as her sister playfully swatted at her.

"Well now that's all settled who wants wine?" Kelly asked as she started for the kitchen and the fridge with the cold white inside.

Hours later the four of them were laughing and reminiscing about days in the past. They had gone there to relax and that was exactly what they were going to do for the next three days.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

He sat in his cabin gathering everything into his suitcase. He was taking a chance telling the women who he really was but he also knew that in some ways maybe they could help him end this. He was getting sick of the hiding and the games that were being played. Not only by him, but everyone. It was a came he knew could get him and everyone killed. But it was also a game he had volunteered for. A game he knew he could handle.

He flinched when his phone rang. He started at it for after more rings before he reached down and picked it up. Very few people knew where he was and why.

"Oui?" his French language coming back to him in his home country. Not that it truly left him

"Louie?"

"Me. What's going on?"

"You know what's going on."

"Why are you calling me here?" he heard something in his friend's voice. "It's dangerous."

"Did you find them?"

"Oui, I did but I took care of it."

"So you know who you are looking for?"

"It's more complicated now." he waited a moment, "I told them who I was."

"WHAT!? Are you crazy?"

"I didn't have a choice, they figured it out. They can help I know they can."

There was silence on the phone, "You better be right. Too much time and effort have gone into this."

"You don't have to remind me. I'm the one living with the rats remember?" Louie reminded him.

"Yeah I remember. So now what?"  
"I'm flying back tonight and meeting them in three day in LA. By then I should have something to work with."

"Ok. I'll see you in LA in the morning."

The line went dead as each party hung up. Louie grabbed his last few items before heading out of the cabin to the airport, 10 minutes later.

Arriving at the airport he grabbed his bag and started for the terminal. He didn't hear a sound before he felt the cold steel against the back of his neck.

"Good night: Cop."

He didn't feel anything, as he slumped to the ground dead from the one shot to the back of the head. Mafia execution.


	4. Designated Driver

Kris lay in bed looking up at the ceiling of the room she had claimed as her own the last week or more. She closed her eyes as she thought of last night. She had seen the fear in Jill's eyes when Louie held the gun to her stomach. But it wasn't just Jill that was afraid, she could see into Kelly and Sabrina as well. They were all afraid of what might happen.

She herself had been so scared and was more then relieved when he let her go, and explained everything. Everything that was still to be confirmed by Charlie.

But now as the morning came, she lay on her bed wondering what would happen once they all got back to LA. It would appear there was more to this now then just Stenson wanting revenge on her and Jill for breaking up his human trafficking, more like woman being sold for prostitution in another country.

She turned to the quiet knock on her door as she watched Kelly walk in the room.

"Hey you. I thought we were touring wineries today before we left for home tomorrow." Kelly asked as she sat on the bed. Sabrina was talking to Jill about the night before, and she was going to get Kris to talk to her.

"We are, I just felt like laying here a bit longer thinking." Kris turned to Kelly as her friend ran her fingers gently through her hair.

"You ok?"

Kris looked up at Kelly. She knew she couldn't hide anything from her friend. "Just thinking on last night. But I'm getting through it." She looked at Kelly again, "With the help of my friends. How's Jill?"

"Bri's talking to her. She was pretty scared last night."

Kris looked away and laughed slightly, "I know, she slept in here last night. I know she was scared, I was too, but somewhere deep inside I knew I was ok. That he wouldn't hurt me.

"How can you be so sure Kris?" Kelly asked as she leaned on the headboard next to Kris who had pulled herself up.

"I don't know. Instinct." She looked at Kelly. "I have no idea. I just felt that he wouldn't hurt me; us."

"Well once we get home he can explain more of what's going on. Maybe with a little luck we can help him end this and everything with you and Jill at the same time."

"I hope so." Kris agreed.

Kelly stood up. "Ok then, get up, shower, eat, we are leaving in an hour for this wine trip your sister plotted out."

Kris grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it. "No, you didn't let her plan this did you?"

"She did it on her own. Come on hurry up."

Kris watched as Kelly left her room and she tipped her head back knowing what her sister was like in planning events. This day was going to be a disaster.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Well the day wasn't as much of a disaster that Kris had envisioned, but now as she pulled their rental in the drive way she just wanted to hide from all three of them as they had laughed and giggled their way home.

She wasn't sure when she had become designated driver and the other three Angels were having a great time. She wasn't mad, in fact she enjoyed seeing her older sister relax and have some fun with her two dearest friends. It wasn't something she got to do much anymore, and was one of the reasons for her trip home to start with. Before everything went sour and someone was bent on killing both Jill and herself.

Now she sat in the drivers seat as the three of them giggled their way up the windy path towards the house Charlie had rented them for their mini vacation. Getting out of the car she followed after them making sure they arrived safely to their destination, which probably meant the kitchen to enjoy some of the wine they had purchased.

As she got out of the car she stopped a minute and absently ran her hand over her chest where she had been hit. It was then she remembered when she had become the driver.

They had been in a small winery along the lake. The four of them were sitting at the bar at their first stop tasting one of the Chardonnay's when she had gotten up in search of a bathroom. As she rounded a corner she had run right into a well-built tall gentleman. He had collided with her hitting her square on her wound that was still tender to a light touch at times. The force had knocked the wind right out of her and wave of pain nearly over came her.

He had been very apologetic as he helped her back to her feet. She thanked him for the hand as he continued to apologize to her. Making her way to the ladies room she sat a few minutes on the wicker chair in the corner. She felt the build up of tears as the pain nearly became too much. She shakily reached into her purse and took out her bottle of painkillers. She hadn't been taking them lately, as the pain was nearly non-existent, even though the doctor had told her she should, that even though she would felt fine it would be some time before she was completely healed. Now she understood why.

She had only had a half glass of wine and knew that wouldn't be enough to effect the drugs. Taking a glass from the dispenser she placed the two small pills in her mouth and washed it down with the cold water. Taking a few more minutes to gather herself, she then went back outside to her friend's and sister. She noticed that they were apparently on their second glass of wine for now they all had a glass of red in front of them. After taking the pain medication she knew she wouldn't be drinking any more wine and decided then to let Jill have some fun with Kelly and Bri as she drove them from one location to the next.

Now as she got out of the car and walked towards the house she felt a slight pain in her chest once again. She had taken the painkillers nearly 6 hours ago and she could feel now they were starting to wear off.

She walked in the house and could immediately hear her sisters' laughter over all of them. Kelly and Bri, who obviously found whatever her sister doing funny, soon followed that. Kris stood at the entrance to the kitchen and had to laugh herself. Her sister was sitting on her bar stool imitating, she only gathered herself, as she sat on the stool with her hands out in front of her making engine sounds, as if she was in a race.

"Watch that hairpin Jill!" Bri called out as Jill tipped on the stool to her left and found she had tipped a bit too far and toppled over onto an unsuspecting Kelly. Sending them both in a heap on the floor only to bring more laughter from the three of them.

Kris stood there and shook her head, "It is going to be a loooong night." she said to herself as she turned and went upstairs to her room.

Kris now lay on her bed as she had earlier that morning only this time she was curled up a bit on her side. She didn't want to take any more painkillers with the three crazies downstairs. She wanted to be alert in case something happened. It had taken her nearly 20 minutes to find the spot she was most comfortable in, but even now she felt the tears run down her cheek. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold out.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Sabrina made her way to the living room with her glass in her hand. She looked around and then turned back to Jill in the kitchen, "Hey Jill!" she called out.

"Yup?"

"Where's Kwis?"

Jill came in to the living room and looked around for her sister, "Did we leave her somewhere?" Jill asked with concern.

Sabrina looked over Jill's shoulder to Kelly who let out a snicker.

Kelly walked in the room trying not to laugh again; "I think she drove us home. She has to be here somewhere."

Jill put her glass on the table and started towards the stairs. Nearly missing the first step, she took hold of the banister and walked up the stairs.

Making her way along the hall she gently knocked on her sisters' door as she pushed it open.

"Kwis?" she approached the bed where her sister lay. As she got closer she could see the tear on her sisters' face, "Honey what's wrong?" Upon seeing her sister upset in some way Jill almost immediately sobered up.

Kris just looked at Jill as her tears kept coming. "It hurts." Was all she managed to get out.

Jill at first was confused then it dawned on her, "Why didn't you say something?" she asked ass he ran her fingers through her sisters golden locks.

"I don't know. You were having fun with Kel and Bri."

"Oh honey. You should have said something. Hang on." She got off the bed and went to the bathroom bringing back a glass of water, "Where are your pain killers?"

"Purse"

Jill found Kris' purse on the floor next to the bed and quickly pulled out the bottle of pain medication her sister should have taken. "Here." She helped Kris sit up with some discomfort before handing her the pills and water. Kris took them gratefully as she leaned against the headboard in her sisters' arms.

Jill held on to Kris just letting her know she was there, "What happened? You seemed ok today."

"I went to the bathroom and I ran into a very well built man. He hit me square on the chest."

"Oh Kris. Why didn't you say something?"

Kris just shrugged her shoulders as she stayed in Jill's arms.

Jill turned her head as she heard the shrill of the phone ringing. "That's probably Charlie. You up for this?"

"Yeah."

"OK then. Need a hand down stairs?"

Kris just looked at Jill and gave a small nod. Her chest still felt like it was on fire.

"Come on." Jill held Kris up and placed her arm around her waist. "You should have told me."

Kris didn't argue with her sister for she knew she was right. But that would be a conversation for another day.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Kelly sat on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand and watched as Sabrina walked in. with a fresh bottle of wine. Both of them jumped at the sound of the phone ringing which nearly started them in a new fit of laughter.

Kelly reached over and lifted the receiver, "Hewwo?"

"Kelly? Is that you?"

Kelly quickly sat up straight and did everything she could to sound at least partially sober, "Charlie. Hi." She looked up at Bri with panic.

"I take it you four are having a good time." He laughed knowing full well that his Angels enjoyed a good glass of wine now and then.

"Um, yes Charlie. Hang on let me put you on speaker."

Bri popped her eyes wide as Kelly suggested their boss talk to all of them. Hearing the Angels giddy might not be the best for their career.

"Hello Angels. I am glad you are all enjoying yourselves up there."

"We are Charlie thank you." Sabrina managed to get out.

"And everything is ok then?"

Sabrina and Kelly shared a look, "Um, yeah Charlie."

"And Jill? Kris? What about you two?" He asked

Jill had just reached the bottom step with her sister, it still amazed her how he knew exactly who was in a room and not. "We're fine Charlie thank you. Did you find anything out on our friend from last night." Jill asked, as her and Kris sat on the other couch across from Kelly.

"I did. It took some digging but it would appear your new friend is legit. Louie Demaux joined the police force five years ago. He came from gangland in east LA. Making him the perfect choice for what he was doing. His police record is nearly completely clean but for a few items. He was recruited by a special team, to infiltrate Stenson's operation, and get as many of his men locked up as possible. In order to do that he had to go undercover."

"Seems he was taking in rather quickly by Stenson." Kelly gathered.

"He proved himself on more then one occasion, but the deal breaker was when he saved Stenson's life. He took a bullet meant for his boss. It nearly killed him. After that, anywhere Stenson was Louie wasn't far away. There wasn't anything Stenson did that Louie didn't know about."

Jill looked at Sabrina and Kelly before looking back to the speakerphone, "So you think then we can trust this guy Charlie?"

"I would say so Angel. He could have killed all four of you last night. He is very much a professional; and has made a name for himself in the crime world. He isn't someone you mess with. Meet him at the beach house in two days Angels, but still tread carefully. He may be a police officer but those around him are cold-blooded killers."

The call ended as the four girls sat in silence taking in what Charlie had told them.

Kelly was the first to say anything, but it was nothing to do with their conversation with Charlie. She had been watching Kris the moment her and Jill came down stairs. "Kris? You ok?"

Kris looked at Kelly, "Yeah I will be." She replied quietly

Kelly held her eyes on her young friend. Something was up but she didn't want to push. She would ask Jill later.

"Ok then. So tonight is the last night." She held up her glass. "A toast to friends and family."

Kelly raised her glass, "Friends and Family."

Jill looked at Kris and held her glass, "Family and Friends." She replied as she gave Kris a smile.

Kris looked at her sister and then her friends. She picked up the glass of water Jill had brought down with them, "Family and Friends."

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

His plane touched down at San Francisco and was greeted by his old friend. "Well?"

"Louie Demaux will not be bothering anyone again." He said with no emotion as he made his way through the terminal.

"And you are sure he was a cop?"

"Positive. I even followed him last night. He had plenty of chance to kill those ladies and he didn't."

"So now what?"

He laughed as he walked out of the airport with his one small carry on. He paused long enough to pull out his sunglasses and place them on as he took in the warm California sun. "Now. We let the Angels come home. And give them a welcome home party they will not soon forget."


	5. Heading Home

She rolled over and pulled the covers over her head, "Oh someone shoot me now." she lay there for another ten minutes as the pounding continued in her head. The knock on the door was ten times louder then it needed to be she was sure.

"Knock any louder and Charlie will hear it in California."

Kelly walked in the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. She placed her hand on the top of the covers and pulled them down to look at her friend. "I told you not to have that last glass."

"I really don't think it would have mattered at that point."

"Maybe. Come on up you get we have a long day before we get home."

"How's Jill?"

"Not much better then you. And Kris seems to be loving every minute of it." Kelly laughed as she recalled the sight of Jill when she stumbled into the kitchen.

Sabrina looked at Kelly a minute, "How is Kris. She disappeared for a bit when we got home and seemed I don't know, off last night."

"I'm not sure. I know Jill talked to her before they came back down stairs. I didn't get the chance to talk to either of them last night. I was to busy trying to talk you into not running down to the lake and jumping in."

"Well you didn't do a very good job if I recall." Sabrina smiled at Kelly and could see a sparkle of amusement on Kelly's face. "And how is it that you do not have a hangover?"

Kelly got off the bed and started for the door. "Because it was seems I have more sense then you two. Now come on."

Kelly closed the door behind her and laughed to herself at both her dear friends. She still couldn't believe that Sabrina had run down the path and jumped in the lake. Of course this only encouraged Jill who immediately followed her, but had to one up her friend and as she ran down the path she took all her clothes off and jumped in nude.

She walked down the stairs and saw Kris sitting on the couch absently rubbing her chest where she had been shot. Making her way through the living room she sat beside Kris and placed her hand on her one knee. "You ok?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah just a little tender after yesterday." Kris replied a she leaned back against the couch.

Kelly cocked her head to one side, "Yesterday?"

Kris turned her head and looked at Kelly. "I'm sorry. I thought Jill may have told you."

"In case you missed it last night Kris. Your sister was to busy skinny dipping to say anything to any of us last night."

Kris laughed at the memory of her sister running down the path and herself yelling at her to stop. "Yeah. She was a little crazy last night wasn't she?"

"Nothing more then usual. So what happened yesterday?" Kelly gentle asked.

Kris sat up as she looked at Kelly and told her what had happened the day before in the winery and running into the rather large gentleman.

"Kris. Why didn't you say anything?" Kelly scolded

"You guys were all having fun. It wasn't that bad till we got home." Kris replied defending her decision.

Kelly looked away then back again as she realized, "That's why you disappeared when we got home?"

"Yeah. I had taken a painkiller in the bathroom after it happened and by the time we got home it was starting to wear off."

"And in a great deal of pain. Kris."

"I know, I should have said something. But Jill was having such a great time with you two and I didn't want to spoil it. I know, not a reason. But that's all I got. I'm ok now. It's just a little tender."

Kelly held her eyes to her young friend. "I know Jill has probably already given you a lecture so I won't, but next time I will as well. You should've said something."

Kris was just about to say her sister hadn't given her a lecture but then stopped herself, she knew Kelly would give her one and she also knew that once they got home and it was just the two of them her sister would let her have it cold.

Kelly didn't say any more about it as she patted her hand on Kris' knee as she got up "Where is that sister of yours anyway?"

"Pool in the shade." Kris laughed, "I still can't believe she jumped in the lake last night."

"Oh I can I just can't believe she ran down the path taking all her clothes off." Kelly laughed as she got off the couch and started for the pool.

Kris had to laugh at the memory. She could use that later if she had to. Getting off the couch she spotted Sabrina walking ever so gently down the stairs, "Hey Bri."

Sabrina held up her hand, "Ssshhh not so loud Kris."

Kris smiled as she looked at her friend, "You about ready to go then?" she whispered.

Sabrina shot her a glare for her cheek. "Yeah I just want to sleep the whole way and then go home to unplug the phone for a week."

Kris laughed, "Well you could if we weren't meeting Louie at the house tomorrow."

Sabrina looked at Kris and didn't say anything. Hope dashed to hide for a week to recover from her night.

"Come on, Kelly and I made coffee and breakfast."

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Kelly sat on the lounge chair next to Jill and looked out to the water, "How you doing?"

"Better then Bri I bet."

Kelly laughed, "Maybe, but not by much I'm guessing."

"No I'm much better now thanx." Jill looked at Kelly, "I think skinny dipping in the cold water refreshed me."

"I still can not believe you ran down that path stripping your clothes off yelling, I'll save you Bri!'

Jill laughed at the vague memory she had, "One of my better moment are you kidding me." She laughed again.

She sat and got quiet again as she looked once again to the water,

Kelly held her eyes on Jill as she looked to the lake, "I talked to Kris this morning."

Jill turned and looked at Kelly.

"I saw her sitting on the couch when I went to get Bri up. She was rubbing at her chest."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she said it was just a bit tender." Kelly sat and watched as Jill let out a sigh of relief, "She told me what happened yesterday."

Jill turned to the water, "Did you give her a lecture?"

"No. I figured you already did."

"No. God Kelly when I went up to her room and I found her on the bed crying. I was scared all over again. Everything flashed back in my mind when she was shot. The surgeries. I thought I was losing her all over again."

Kelly placed her arm over Jill and drew her into a hug, "She's ok Jill. And I think she realizes what's she put you through last night."

"She should have told me, us!"

"I know and she knows that too." Kelly leaned her head against Jill's. "Come on let's get some breakfast and then go home."

Jill leaned against Kelly; "Food is always good."

Kelly laughed at her friend's addiction to food.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

He placed the phone down on its carrier as he turned to his boss. "Everything is set Boss. As soon as they land they will soon be with the Angels."

The man didn't even turn around to acknowledge the statement. He stayed in his high back chair taking in a long drag from his cigar. Knowing his worries would be all over in a matter of hours.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

The girls had all gotten settled on their private jet, that Charlie had arranged once again, back home.

Soon after take off the steward came into the cabin and smiled. He loved flying private hires, as the cabin gave him plenty of room to move around, not to mention he never knew who he would be seeing that day.

Kris saw the steward and smiled as she saw him looking at her sister turning to Jill, "Seem you have another fan sis."

Jill looked from Kris and then up to the steward, giving him one of her award winning smiles, "Hi."

"Hi. Oh, I'm sorry for starring. I've been following your career since you started racing. Even my son watches you now."

"That's sweet. How old is he?"

"Um. Six."

"Careful Jill. He's still a little young for you." Sabrina laughed as she curled in her chair.

Jill shot her friend a look before she turned back to the man, "Do you have a picture of him?"

"Um. Yeah." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet before giving Jill the photo of his son.

"He's adorable." She said as she handed the man back his wallet.

"Um. Can I get you ladies anything to drink?"

They all looked at each other and laughed. "I think water around will do nicely…." Kelly said pausing and looking at him in search of a name.

"Oh sorry. My names Mike. I'll be your steward for the flight to LA."

"Mike. Hi." They all replied.

"Water it is."

"Um. Hang on Mike." Jill stopped him. "I'll have a glass of white. Do you carry any wines from Cedar Creek?"

Kelly, Sabrina both looked at Jill like she was crazy. Kris on the other hand didn't look "Jill, are you nuts!"

Kelly and Bri nodded their head,

Mike however was not aware of the night before, "Actually we have their award winning white on board. A glass for you then?"

"And my friends. Except my sister." Jill looked at Kris who was about to protest but then realized she couldn't have any wine anyway as her sister had forced her to take some of her pain meds just before they left the house.

Mike looked at Kris; "Water is good for me Mike, honest." Kris agreed as she glared at Jill.

The flight was uneventful as the Angels caught up on sleep, read a book or played cards.

Jill moved from her seat and next to her sister. Leaning close she placed her head on Kris shoulder, "I hear you talked to Kelly this morning."

Kris closed her book and looked down at her sister. "Yes."

"How'd you weasel out of a lecture?" she looked up a bit and smiled.

Kris looked away, "I didn't exactly say you hadn't given me one."

Jill didn't say anymore. "You really scared me that day."

"I know. I can still see your face when I got hit."

Jill sat up. "Nightmare?"

"Sometimes. Then sometimes I'll just be sitting here not doing anything and I'll get this flash of you standing there."

Jill pulled her arms around her sister knowing that was all she needed right then.

"Ladies, if you will fasten your seat belts, we are approaching LAX." Mike advised them as he came into the cabin

Kris buckled her belt as Jill did the same beside her.

Kelly looked over at Sabrina who was fast a sleep. "Should we wake her?"

"Nah, just buckle her in." Jill said as she looked up from her own buckle. She turned and gave

Kris a smile as she took her sisters hand in hers. "Talk when we get home?"

"Yeah." Kris agreed as she watched Jill lean towards her and place a kiss on her check, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kris replied as she leaned back in her chair.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

"Mike buckle in." the Captain said to Mike as he came into the cabin.

Mike took his seat next to the Captain as he buckled in his seat. The two of them had been flying private jets for people for years now and had slowly become friends.

He watched as the ground got closer and he thought of his son. And how he would be so excited that his dad had met his race car idol.

The captain knew something was wrong the minute the wheels touched the runway. Because the wheels didn't, touch they collapsed on impact sending the plane crashing on its belly and tipping to one side, ripping off the tip of one wing. The Captain knew he had no control over the small jet as it careened towards the raven that was built to help stop planes from going completely off the runway. He watched the engine of the wing that hit the ground catch fire as the small craft slammed full force into the raven sending it into a summersault crashing upside down on its top.


	6. Waiting for News

Bosley ran down the hall to the hospital the conversation still ringing in his head. Words he would never forget, words that would play over and over in his mind as fear gripped his heart.

Plane crash, survivors, unknown, at least one fatality.

He approached the desk and nearly ran into the man before him. "I'm sorry sir." He managed to stumble out.

"It's ok Bosley."

Bosley looked into the face of the man he had come to call friend. "Charlie. What's going on?"

"I don't know. I came here as soon as you called. They said survivors had been brought here." "What happen?" Bosley needed answers

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. So far all I could get from the airport and emergency teams was that when their plane landed the landing gear just seemed to collapse."

Bosley ran his hand over the back of his neck, "Charlie…"  
"We have to hope they will be ok Bosley."

"They said a fatality. You don't think…"

"No I don't. They always find a way to survive anything. It's not one of them Bosley I will not believe that." He cast a glance around the halls, "Come let find some coffee."

Bosley just stood a minute as she then walked in beside Charlie. He had a feeling when he arrived at the hospital that their boss would be there. Sure he wanted to stay hidden from the girls for their safety as much as his own but he knew, like himself, that Charlie had become fond of the four girls: As if they were his own.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Bosley paced in the waiting room as Charlie sat in one corner talking on a phone. Bosley looked up briefly as a small boy and a woman were brought in along with another woman and her boy.

Bosley cast a glance at Charlie who knew they too must have been waiting on word of loved ones from the crash. So there they all waited together, in the small room full of silence. Six people waiting for any news.

It wasn't long after that a doctor walked in the room looking forlorn at all of them.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. My name is Dr. Garcia I'm the Chief of Staff."

Charlie immediately got to his feet and met the man with a handshake; "I'm Charles Townsend this is my associate John Bosley." He gestured towards Bosley

"Yes Mr Townsend, I heard from your physician. He is very good."

"Thank you. If there is anything else you need or anything the families need please let me know and I'll have it taken care of."

Dr Garcia stood before the man and could see his genuine care, "I will, thank you." He did know of one thing that Mr Townsend and all his riches could not have fixed.

"Mrs. Rawls?" he asked the two women sitting in the chairs with their children. He knew whom he needed to speak too and as soon as she looked at him and saw his face, as her heart gripped her entire body and she let out a blood-curdling cry.

The woman next to her wrapped her arms around the older woman; thankful in her own way it wasn't her pain.

"I'm sorry Mrs Rawls. There was nothing we could do. Your husband died at the scene." He did what he could to comfort the distraught woman.

"Dr." Charlie looked at the man feeling his pain and yet thankful he was not telling him the same words.

"I don't know much yet Mr. Townsend. I do know that the four women are alive. One faired better then the other three, though I am not yet sure why. There are a lot of broken bones and bruises, and at least two concussions. As soon as I or any of my staff know anything I'll have them inform you."

"Thank you." He turned to the crying woman and had noticed that a nurse had come in and giving her something to help calm her. Her son was in her arms crying from seeing his mother was upset. He bent down and took the small child in his arms giving him comfort as the other lad comforted his mother.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Charlie sat on the sofa leaning over with his hands locked behind his neck. He had authorized surgeries and had the best of what ever was needed for the Angels as well as the other survivor.

He felt bad for the woman who lost her husband and had promised her that he would take care of everything. Her Brother had come a few hours after she got the news and Charlie, Bosley and the other lady had been with her the entire time.

When he walked in Charlie knew and stood up with the boy still in his arms.

"Mr.."

"Thomas. Thank you for being here with her."

"It was no trouble." Charlie said as he looked to the boy in his arms, before passing him to his uncle. "He's a great boy."

"Yeah. He takes after his father."

"Mr Thomas…"

"Troy, please."

"Troy. If there is anything you need, arrangements, please let me know." He handed Troy his card. "I know it will be hard the next few days. But please. I want to take care of everything. He was a good man."

Troy Thomas looked at the card in his hand and knew whom he was speaking too. His brother in law had mentioned him a few times. "I will Mr Townsend. Thank you."

Tucking the card in his pocket he made his way to his sister. Helping her up and out of the waiting room, she stopped and turned to Charlie, "Thank you. For everything you ever dd. I hope your Angels are ok."

He smiled at the woman before she left.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

More waiting was all they seemed to do. Minutes became hours. Charlie sat in one of the chairs with his head resting on the back as Bosley sat on one of the couches with his elbow on one knee and his hand holding his head up.

"Mr Townsend?"

Charlie shot up from his seat as soon as he heard and then haw the Dr from earlier that day.

"Can you come with me please."

Charlie shot a concerned looked towards Bosley as they both made where way from the waiting room and down the hall as a wash of dread filled them both.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

The man paced back and forth waiting for any news. He had purposely stayed away from the airport knowing he could not be seen there.

He turned swiftly at the sound of the door but it was not who he was expecting.

"Damn it! What's going on?"

"Relax. We'll find out soon enough."

He paced some more, "Did the body get taken care of?"

"The sweeper went in and there is no trace of the body. Not for anyone to find."

He kept pacing. "Good cause the last thing I need is the RCMP sniffing around."

"We are slightly out of their jurisdiction."

"No, no. They will find a way. They have a reputation for always getting their man. And I do not intend to be one of them."

The door opened up again and a dark figure moved in and sat down, "Let's focus on the problem at hand."

Everyone turned to the voice in the dark.

"It would seem our accident for the Townsend Angels didn't quite come off as planned." He looked at the men before him especially into the eyes of the one he knew was now more angry then before, "It would seem the Angels have their own Angels protecting them. Last word I got was that all four survived. Yet their condition is unknown."

He stepped forward. Yet before he said anything he saw the hand held up,

"You'll get your chance. For all we know their injuries could take them. If not…We will then clip their wings permanently."


	7. Guardian Angels

Charlie had sat and listened to Dr Garcia on everything he was saying. "Ms Garret and Ms Munroe, both have a concussion, and both Ms Munroe and her sister have suffered cracked ribs and one of Ms Munroe's, is broken and has punctured her lung slightly. Ms Garrett has lacerations on her arms mostly as well as severely bruised ribs and a dislocated hip most likely from her seat belt holding her in when the plane flipped over."

Charlie almost had to laugh at the situation the doctor was having with the sisters names calling them both Ms Munroe wasn't helping him much, "Dr Garcia. Please call them Jill and Kris. It may be easier for both of us to understand."

Dr Garcia gave him a weak smile thankful for the ease to which his explaining would now be. "A piece of shrapnel had somehow embedded itself in Ms Munroe's, Jill's left leg. They have been able to remove it successfully but it will be a few days before she will be walking on it. Ms Duncan seemed to have faired the best with only a few lacerations and a broken wrist. They have all suffered from heavy smoke inhalation from the fire caused by the crash, as well as sever bruising from the crash itself."

Dr Garcia was concerned at first with Kris' cracked ribs as it was her highest rib that cracked and was adding pressure to her recent gunshot injury. As well with the slight tear in her lung he was keeping her on an oxygen mask and would follow her progress. It was something they could go in and fix but he wanted to let her body rest first from the shock of the smoke that was already in there.

He leaned back in his chair and studied the man before him. He could tell he cared deeply for these four women. "Over all Mr. Townsend I would say that your employees are very lucky women. And if I look to my faith I would say their guardian angels were working overtime today."

Charlie looked at the doctor before him and then to Bosley who was sat beside him quietly.

"What about Mr. Stevens?" Charlie asked

Dr. Garcia sat forward and crossed his arms as he rested them on his desk. "Mr. Stevens is still in surgery. I may not know for several more hours. Being in the cockpit he took the full brunt of the impact and I would say lucky to even be alive. I honestly don't know how he even survived. The angels may have been watching your ladies, but the Lord himself must have been cradling Mr. Stevens in his arms when that plane hit that ravine and flipped over."

"I see. If there is anything. No expense spared please." Charlie volunteered.

"I'll see to it." he stood up, "If you will come with me I'll take you down to where I know Ms Duncan is currently resting. Ms Garrett will be there shortly." He walked around his desk and didn't see the slight look Charlie shared with Bosley.

Charlie got off his chair and leaned in close to Bosley, "See to everything John. Make sure they all get everything they need, including Mike."

"I'll take care of it Charlie don't worry." He replied as they stepped out of the office.

Bosley followed after Dr. Garcia as Charlie went in the opposite direction. Leaving the care of his angels to the medical staff and Bosley.

Dr. Garcia turned to say something to Charlie and was surprised to find only Bosley standing beside him,

"It's along story." Bosley said knowing what the doctor was thinking.

"I see. Well Ms Duncan is in here. Try not to stay long, she needs her rest."

Bosley looked at the young doctor before thanking him and stepping into the room. He at first was taken back from all the tubes around Sabrina. Dr Garcia said she was relatively ok.

"It's to help her breath from the smoke in her lungs. She's ok." the nurse explained as she saw the look of concern on the mans face who had walked in the room.

Bosley took in a sharp breath as he saw Sabrina lying on the bed before him, her dark hair a contrast to everything else that was white around her. He moved in beside her and took her uninjured hand in his.

"Sabrina, please." Bosley didn't know what to say. He looked down at her laying there the bandages covering her arms and head and the plaster cast on her left wrist.

"Bos…"

He looked into her eyes as he heard her quiet voice, "Hey there beautiful."

"Kel…Jill"

"Are fine." Bosley quickly said so as not to worry her. "So is Kris."

"What…"

"Hey, hey rest now Sabrina everything will be ok. You just need to rest. The others are all fine. A few weeks laying low and you'll all be back chasing down the bad guys?"

Sabrina closed her eyes, "Louie?" she said a she looked up at Bosley.

"I'll go to the beach house tomorrow an meet him. I'll tell him what happened and that any plans he has will just have to wait." He ran his hand along the top of her head, "Get some rest I'm not going anywhere honey."

He watched as she closed her eyes, not being able to fight the drugs in her system, drugs to help her sleep, to help her heal.

Bosley waited by Sabrina's bedside and watched as they carefully manoeuvred Kelly's bed in the room. He kept vigil beside both of them. He sat wondering about Jill and Kris. He knew Jill was out of surgery and they weren't going to operate on Kris' lungs until her body had recovered more from the smoke inhalation. He remembered when he had met each and every one of them. Sabrina confident in her duties as s police officer, Kelly having a hidden determination in her, and Jill he saw her caring and her humour right away.

But as he sat there now thinking of these four woman that had made an impact on his life he thought to the first time he had met the youngest of the group, when he first met Kris. She was different then the other three somehow. A bit more reserved, almost shy. At first he thought there was no way this girl was related to Jill.

_Bosley looked out over the beach and saw her sitting on the sand near the ashore. _

_Coming up behind her he stood beside her, looking out the waters edge, "Ms Munroe?"_

_She looked up as the golden locks tossed over her shoulder, "Yes?"_

" _Your sister said we could find you here."_

"_My sister?" Kris looked at the older gentleman in his suit and loafer shoes. He looked completely out of place on the beaches of San Francisco. _

"_Yes. I represent a Mr. Townsend…"_

"_Charlie?" Kris finished getting up off the sand, curious as to why her sisters' boss would be looking for her._

"_Um yes. It seems that we have a position opening up at the agency and Charlie was wondering…"_

"_If I would take Jill's place?" Kris finished with less enthusiasm then when she got up at the mention of Charlie's name. She still couldn't believe her sister was leaving the Townsend agency to race cars, her second dream. _

_Bosley watched the younger girl before him. She was so different then her sister. Kris was definitely shy. "Kris, Jill recommend we talk to you."_

_She looked up at him not sure if she should thank her sister of kill her. "Why?" _

_Bosley was a little taken back, "She wants what's best for you. Besides, she also said you beat her on more then one final at the academy. Look Kris, Charlie has seen your work despite your relationship to your sister, he wants you on board."_

_That was when he first saw it. The innocents of the girl before him, of the sister to his friend. _

_Kris looked out to the sea and twisted her hands amongst themselves. "I don't know Mr. Bosley."_

"_John please."_

_She looked up a moment before she once again looked to the sea, "I 'm not near as good as Jill. I mean she was great, at everything,"_

"_Kris you need to stop selling yourself short." He could suddenly see inside the girl before him. She was shy, innocent, and a little bit reluctant on her inside. Unlike her outgoing sister Kris was shy and kept things to herself, but at the same time was constantly proving she was as good as Jill was. But he also knew that inside was a carbon copy of Jill she needed to get a little confidence and she would do great with Kelly and Sabrina. "Look Kris think on it a few days. I know Jill probably told you everything that we do and I won't bore you with details. But know that we want you on this team."_

"_What about Kelly and Sabrina?" she asked quietly. She knew that the three were very close and Jill had told her that they were very upset when she told them she was leaving, she didn't want to be a third wheel or someone that they didn't want around. Her life could depend on it._

_Bosley could see the insecurities in Kris there. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, "We'll surprise them. They have told Charlie that Jill would be back and they didn't want to work with anyone else. But I think when they realize who is coming on board they'll be ok. Having you there might help them as well. They miss Jill. And you can keep us all up to date on what she is doing." Bosley placed a hand on her arm, "Just think about it Kris. Give me a call in a couple of days." He said handing her his business card_

_He walked back to his car and watched the young girl on the beach. Getting in his car he called Charlie as he promised he would, "Charlie. I just spoke with her. I don't know Charlie she seems awfully young."_

"_She'll be great Bosley. Jill said she is a little shy around people she doesn't know and tends to be insecure about things, but other then that she will do great. I've talked to her training officer and said she was the most determined recruit he has seen in a long time. Sure she seems a bit more innocent then Jill but I think with time she'll be as good an Angel as Jill if not better."_

_Bosley kept his eye on the potential new Angel as she walked along the shore looking at his card. He could tell from there she was thinking on his offer. _

"_And Bosley don't worry about Sabrina and Kelly. Once they realize who is joining them they will very excited."_

Bosley came out of his thoughts as Kelly stirred beside him. "Hey there you."

"Bosley?" her voice came out cracked and rough from the damage the smoke had done.

"Here let me get you some water honey." Much like he had with Sabrina not that long before Bosley got Kelly a glass of water and held it with a straw so she could drink it.

"What…"

"Just relax now Kelly. You guys were in a plane crash. Everyone is alive bumps and bruises, a few broken bones but the main thing is you are all alive."

Kelly turned he head slightly and saw Sabrina sleeping in the bed next to her. "Bri."

"She's sleeping. She broke her wrist and has some cuts but other than that she faired better then you did." He could saw a flash of pain in her yes. "Do you need anything Kelly?"

She turned her head and looked up at the ceiling as she tried to remember what happened. Her head hurt like hell.

Bosley reached for Kelly's call button and soon after a nurse came in. "I'll get Dr Garcia" she said as soon as she saw Kelly was awake.

Dr. Garcia walked in the room and gave Kelly a weak smile. "Ms. Garret. How you feeling?"

"Um. A headache and a bit sore everywhere actually."

He looked at her chart and placed it back again, "You have a simple concussion. You were in and out of consciousness when they brought you in, as was your friend Ms. Munroe, Jill."

"Jill. Where?"

"Jill and Kris are both fine Kelly." Bosley told her. He hadn't seen the sisters yet but didn't want Kelly to start worrying about them as well as herself. "You know Jill. She'll be up here in no time dancing around you and Bri. You'll be begging us to get her out of here."

Kelly smiled as Bosley talked, yes she knew her best friend and she would be doing just that.

"Get some rest Ms Garrett and try not to talk to much. You all took in a great amount of smoke from the fire the crash caused. Your throat is going to be quiet sore for some time and any activity will be limited from the smoke in your lungs." He turned to Bosley just as his pager went off. He looked own at the number and then up to Bosley sharing a look between him and Kelly, "I'm sorry I have to go."

Bosley knew right way something was wrong and gave a Kelly one look before he went after the Dr. "Dr Garcia." Bosley called as soon as he left the room, "What's going on/"

Dr Garcia turned to the man before him, "I'm not sure yet, but that was a code blue call on my pager. It's one of the sisters." He answered as he ran down the hall leaving Bosley to process what he was just told. He didn't know much about medical terminology, but he knew Code Blue was bad.


	8. Fear, Recovery and Worry

Bosley couldn't sit still as he waited to hear from Dr Garcia. The words Code Blue sent an icy chill through his body and into his heart. He had come very fond of all four girls over the past few years and he wanted to see them around for several more to come.

As he was pacing he noticed Dr Garcia walk through the door.

"Doctor?"

"Mr Bosley. Everything is fine. It seems that Ms Munroe's recent gun wound was reinjured more then we originally thought. We've given her some medication in hopes it will help a little. "

Bosley felt an air of relief leave his own lungs as he closed his eyes and took in his thoughts. Opening his eyes again, "Thank you Doctor for coming and letting me know so quickly."

"You're welcome. But I have to be honest with you Mr Bosley she isn't out of the woods yet. In light of her new injuries her gun shot wound was not completely healed. I have had her records from San Francisco faxed to me and I know there was blood seeping into her heart prop. With the plane crash there is a possibility of that occurring again. A slight jar would aggravate her wound inside but what she went through could pull it open enough to start the bleeding again. That and the tear in her lungs its making it hard for her to breath." He left his sentence unfinished.

Bosley looked over at Kelly and Sabina who were still sleeping, "How long can we wait till you operate?"

"Not long. I just hope her body is strong enough to make it through." He explained.

Bosley took in a deep breath. After everything they could still lose one of their angels. "Do what you have to Doctor, just save her."

Dr Garcia didn't need any more explanations from the man before him. He could tell he cared deeply for the women in his care, "I'll see to it Mr. Bosley." He placed a gentle hand on the arm of the man him before leaving the room.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

The first thing Jill Munroe felt was the throbbing in her head. That was soon followed by a dull ach in her leg and the rest of her body. She pushed her eyes open only to be met with the sharpness of the light in her room. Closing them again quickly she eased them open a little slower letting the light ease into her mind.

She cold make out a figure standing beside her almost watching her as she focused on getting her vision clear. "Bosley?"

Bosley took Jill's hand in his, "Hey there Angel. Welcome back."

Jill tried to get her mind around what had happened when he suddenly remembered everything, "Kris?" she felt a panic not knowing where he sister was or if she was ok."

"She's fine. She's sleeping in the bed beside you."

Jill turned her heard towards the other bed, a little to quickly as she shut her eyes till her head stopped spinning before opening them again. She looked on as her baby sister had tubes and wires everywhere."Kris?"

Bosley tightened his hold on Jill's and, "She'll be ok Jill we all know she is a fighter. She isn't going anywhere." Jill looked back to the man she considered more then a friend, but apart of her family, Kelly and Bri?"

"Are right next door recovering just nicely. They were both asking about you not that long ago."

Jill closed her eyes in relief knowing that her sister and her friends were all ok. Then she remembered something. Looking up at Bosley."What about Mike?"

Bosley looked at her with curiosity, "Mike?"

"The steward. And what about the pilot?"

Bosley knew how deep Jill's heart was and this once again just proved it. She was lying here in pain and she was thinking of the others that were on that plane. Those that were bring them home.

Bosley held on to her hand, "The pilot didn't make it honey. And Mike is still in surgery. We don't know what's going on with him yet."

"He has s family Bos. A little boy."

"Charlie has told the hospital to get him the best. It's going to be ok Jill. Get some rest. I'm going to go see how Kelly and Sabrina are doing and let them know you're awake."

Jill turned her head and once again looked over at Kris before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

A few days later:

Sabrina sat in the chair beside her friend wondering where everything had gone so crazy and wrong in their lives. It didn't seem that long ago the three of them were meeting each other and making a pact to stick together at the police academy. She held on to Jill's hand knowing that when she woke up she was going to be scared all over again.

She felt her stir a she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey. I know you like your beauty rest but this is getting ridiculous." Sabrina gave her friend a smile a she looked into her eyes.

"Hey." Jill said sleepily.

"How you feeling?" she asked her friend

"Tired and sore. Kelly?" Jill asked about her other friend

"Sleeping. She'd love to come over and see you but she has a dislocated hip that is causing her some serious discomfort. But she sends her love."

Jill sighed knowing that they were all hurt but at least they were all still alive.

Jull then turned her head to see her sister only to find her bed empty, "Kris."

Sabrina was waiting for this and this was why she was sitting with her friend, "They've taken her into surgery Jill. She has a slight tear on her lung they need to repair."

Jill closed her eyes, "Oh God."

"Hey she'll be fine. We both know that."

"You don't understand Bri. She was hurt before we left. That day we did the wine tour. She ran into some guy and he hit her square in the chest. I found her upstairs that night crying in pain."

Sabrina knew the implications of Kris getting re-hurt like that but she had to stay strong for Jill, "Hey she's going to be ok Jill. She's as stubborn as you are. You have to hold on to that." She tightened her grip on Jill's hand as she ran her good hand along Jill's hair line brushing her hair back fro her face.

"So you ok?" Jill asked trying to take her mind off her sister,

"Ah you know me. Few broken bones isn't going to stop me."

Jill laughed and regretted it immediately as her ribs cried in protest. "Guess you having all that wine paid off as you were out like a light when we crashed."

"I guess so. But it doesn't make me feel any better knowing you guys are hurt like you are."

Jill looked out the window and back again, "Any word on what happened anyway?"

"Not yet. Bosley said that Charlie is looking into it. But he doesn't think it was an accident."

"Think this has something to do with our new undercover friend?" Jill asked though knowing it did

"I think it has everything to do with him. Bosley is meeting him at the beach house today to find out what he can. In the mean time we all lay around and heal, till we do there isn't much we can do." Sabrina said.

Jill agreed with Sabrina though wishing there was something she could do. "Any word on Mike yet?"

"Not that I've heard. Bosley may know he's been in touch with everyone since this started." She looked at her friend and could see the worry, "Hey Jill it's only been a few days. We'll figure it all out."

"I guess." She went to push herself up a little when he felt the tightening in her ribs and eased back down. Something tells me I'm going to definitely miss the first few races of the season."

"I don't think Kris will mind having you around for little while longer. I know Kel and I wont mind."

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Bosley sat in his car and started and dialled the all too familiar number before heading back to the hospital.

"Charlie, Bosley here. No, he didn't show up."

"That worries me slightly Bosley."Charlie said from the other end.

"Me too Charlie. Suppose there is more to this guy then what you discovered."

"No, I don't think that's what it is Bosley. I have a feeling its deeper then that." Charlie said "Look Sabrina called from the hospital, Jill wants you to bring her one of her promo photo's."

"Sure Charlie," Bosley replied quietly though he was thinking of what Charlie had said, "Charlie are you thinking someone followed him to Canada?"  
"I have a feeling Louie's cover was blown and someone took care of him."

"But how? What's going on Charlie?"

"I don't know Bosley but we need to find out fast before anything else happens to the Angels."


	9. Continuing the Puzzle

Jill shifted to get a bit more comfortable as she leaned against the headrest of her sisters' bed. It had been a few hours since they brought Kris back up from her surgery and Jill just wanted to be there for her. Her leg was throbbing enough to cause her discomfort but she didn't care, just wanting to hold her sister gently.

Sabrina walked in the room pushing Kelly in a wheelchair, "Hey, something tells me you aren't supposed to be up there." Sabrina remarked as she settled into a chair beside the sisters.

Jill looked from one friend to the next, "I don't care. I want to be here when she wakes up. And they keep telling me I have to keep my leg elevated so here I am. With Kris and leg up. See?"

Kelly laughed at her friend logic, "Makes sense to me Bri." Kelly said as she then turned to Jill, "Just try convincing the doctors of that."

Sabrina had to laugh at Jill. She was always the one that tossed logic out the window when it came to her love for her family.

None of the Angels wanted to say what was really on their minds. None wanting to face a reality they all knew.

"Anyone heard from Bosley yet?" Kelly finally asked.

"No. I spoke with Charlie a few hours ago after they took Kris into surgery. He was going to be in touch with Bos after he met with Louie at the Beach House." Sabrina explained. She was stiff sore and had her fair share of bruises but nothing compared to the other three.

There was once again almost uncomfortable silence between the three friends. "Any word yet on Mike?" Kelly asked as she looked at Sabina.

Sabrina took a quick glance at Jill who turned away and studied the sleeping form of her sister.

Sabrina turned to look at Kelly. "He was brought out of surgery some time ago." He paused a she took another glance at Jill and then back to Kelly. "Right now it doesn't look good. If he survives at all he could very well be paralyzed from the waist down."

Kelly took in this information knowing it could have been one of them in that situation. She closed her eyes pushing away the dark thought that was trying to invade her mind. It was bad enough now with Kris still critical. She herself knew she wouldn't be dancing anytime soon and Jill was going to be late for her new season racing. She couldn't drive with a piece of shrapnel just removed from her leg. Not to mention her ribs and the still healing shoulder.

"I asked Charlie to have Bosley pick me up one of my promo photos." Jill said as she still held her gaze to her sister before looking up at Kelly. She had already explained everything to Sabrina in order to make the request, "I know his family will be by and I am hoping to give it to his son. Maybe help him feel a little bit better."

Kelly looked at Jill, "That's nice Jill. I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"I had to do something. His father was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Jill seemed to try and justify her actions to her friend

Sabrina reached up and placed he hand on Jill's, "It's a wonderful gesture Jill."

"What....is?" a weak voice came from Jill's arms.

Jill immediately looked down to see her sisters blue eyes looking back up at her, "Hey you."

"Hi." Her voice was a whisper but it was all Jill needed to hear as she leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Kris' forehead.

"How you feeling Kris?" Kelly asked as she took Kris' free hand on one side of the bed in hers.

Kris turned her head to see Kelly in a wheelchair and could feel a panic rise inside her, "Kel?"

Kelly instantly knew what Kris was thinking, "Hey, it's not that bad honey. Just a very painful, dislocated hip. I'm ok." She explained as she gave Kris' hand a slight squeeze.

Kris closed her eyes thankful that nothing serious had happened to her friend. "What happen?"

"We don't know yet Kris, but Charlie and Bosley are working it out. Bosley is at the Beach House meeting with Louie."

"No he isn't"

All four Angels turned to the familiar sound of Bosley's voice.

"Hello Angels."

"Hey Bos. What did you find out?" Sabrina asked getting right to business.

"Not much actually." He said as he sat down in one of the chairs at the end of the bed, "Jill? Should you be up there?" He asked before proceeding any further.

"I'd like to see them make me move." She said with determination.

Bosley held her gaze a moment and understood her words. "Well, I went to the house to meet Louie but he never showed."

"What do you mean he never showed? How long did you wait Bos?" Sabrina asked.

"Nearly two hours." He explained his call to Charlie to the girls. "Far as we figure someone made him."

"And took him out before he could meet us again." Sabrina finished

Jill looked at Kelly and Bosley before settling on Sabrina, "Again? So you think whoever it was saw him with us?"

"Possibly. And until we find out for sure what happened with the plane we won't really know." Sabrina explained.

Kris leaned in a little tighter to her sister as she felt the arms softly around her body. She looked up at Jill briefly and could see her thinking. Her older sister always had a look on her face when she was deep in thought. Not disturbing her she leaned her head back and rested it on Jill's chest. She could feel Jill's reflexes taking her in her arms as she felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

Jill looked down at her sister before back to her friends. "Looks like it's not just me that wants her beauty rest." Jill said a she gave Sabrina a smile.

"Maybe we all should get some. I have a feeling this is far from over and we still aren't any wiser then after we met the mysterious Louie Demaux." Sabrina suggested as she stood up from her chair.

"Other then someone wants Jill and Kris dead." Kelly added in putting an eerie silence between all of them.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

He sat looking over the latest figures from one of his gambling operations. Everything seemed to be in order, but as he leaned back against the high back leather chair he knew not everything was in order. He still hadn't found out if Stenson opened his big mouth.

"Everything ok boss?"

He looked at the man before him and signed. "It will be when I know if he said anything to those two PI's. And if he did, what did they tell there friends or the cops? I need answers. Either way they know too much but I need to know who they talked to first." He didn't even move, "Any word on how our 'Angels' are doing anyway?"

"Seems they are luckier then we thought. Bumps and bruises mostly from what I've hear, though two of them received a concussion, and we have one with a dislocated hip. Few cracked and broken rib, nothing to serious. Though." He paused momentarily.

"Though?"

"It seems that Miss Munroe may have re-injured her gun shot wound. Last I heard they were monitoring her very carefully, especially after her surgery to repair a tear in her lung."

He leaned forward, "Oh really. That could prove fatal if anything was to happen to her. Even in a hospital room."

His meaning did not go un-noticed by the man before him who only smiled.

"It would be my pleasure sir if you allowed me to take care of that personally."

He leaned back again taking in the composure and stature of his friend. "Yes I believe you would. Maybe if we took care of Ms Munroe, her sister will co-operate a little more in giving us the information we would like to know."


	10. Targets

Jill Munroe once again sat up on her sisters' bed, even though she had been told numerous times by the hospital staff not to. She didn't care. With everything that had happened in that last month and more she had the urge to big sister her baby sister right then.

As she leaned against the headrest she watched Kris sleep as she absently ran her fingers along the top and through her sisters golden locks.

"You two like comfy."

Jill looked up to see Sabrina walk in the room. "Hey. You look refreshed. What's going on?"

"Home that's what." Sabrina sat next to Jill, "The doctor released me. Said to take it easy for a few days and other then the cast I should be fine in a few days. "

"Lucky you." Jill said as she looked back at Kris.

Sabrina picked up on her friend's disappointment of not being able to go home herself. There wasn't much more that could be done with her leg other then she needed to keep off of it as much as possible and let it heal.

"Hey you'll be out of here in no time Jill. You did have a concussion after all. They just want to make sure. You and Kelly."

"I guess." She said quietly as she tipped her head back.

Sabrina knew her friend well enough not to say anything more. Jill wasn't one to sit around, not to mention stay still for any length of time. And right now Jill didn't have a choice.

"What's wrong?"

Jill looked down to meet Kris' worried eyes looking back at her, "Nothing, just getting ancy about getting out of here, you know me."

Kris didn't say anything as she rested against her sister; she did know Jill and sitting around while someone was trying to kill them was making her sister crazy. Not to mention she was very limited in her own movement at the moment. She also knew her sister was thinking of the team starting a season without her.

"You talk to the team yet?" Kris asked with a little hesitation.

Jill sat up a little a she held her arm around Kris, "Yeah. They are naturally worried but I told them there wasn't anything they could do and I would join them when I could."

Sabrina took in the conversation the two sisters where having, "How will that effect you over all?" she knew how much racing meant to her friend.

"Depends when I can get back. A few races shouldn't hurt but if I miss too many I may as well say good bye to the season."

Kris watched as Jill explained the details of the racing system to Sabrina as she took hold of Jill's hand that was around her, given it a small gesture of a squeeze to let Jill know she was there for her.

"Lee is happy though. With me out, he gets a chance to get in a car and race. He's been riding back up to me and Sam and this will give him a chance to shine a little. He's a good driver but he's young and takes to many chances sometimes." Jill explained.

Kris looked up at Jill, "He'll be great Jill. You keep telling me what a great driver he is.

"I know I just think it's too early for him. He takes to many chances. Chances that could get him killed." She took in a deep breath as she shifted slightly. From her sister as she eased one leg over the bed. "I'm going to go see Kelly and then maybe go see how Mike is doing, you going to be ok here."

"I'm not going anywhere. Give Kelly my love." Kris said.

"I will. Get some sleep. Love you." She leaned down and gave Kris a kiss on the top of the head.

"Love you too." Kris replied as she drifted off.

Sabrina pushed the wheelchair down the hall with Jill sitting in it. She still couldn't believe how lucky she had been, how all of them had been.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

He had waited as patient as one could over the last few hours. She was never alone. Her sister was in the same room as she was and always right by her side. This was going to be harder then he had hoped. But as he saw the brunette walk in the room he decided a different approach may also work.

He made his way to the nearest pay phone and explained things to his boss. He wasn't happy but he too felt the new direction may be in order.

Making his way through the hallways he stopped outside the door. Reaching in his pocket he felt the syringe in his hand and gave a small smile. "Either way this plays out. They will tell us what Stenson told them."

He watched as the nurse finished with her check up and waited outside the door as a small conversation of chit chat continued. He was exasperated knowing how women could talk seemingly about nothing.

He turned to the voice in the hall, 'Damn it' he thought to himself as he picked up a magazine seemingly to wait for something or someone.

"Bri, can we make a detour? I want to see how Mike is."

"Sure." Sabrina turned the wheelchair down a small passage towards the other side of the ward.

He sighed knowing they were going the opposite direction as he was standing and where he wanted to be.

He couldn't believe his luck when the other two had gone around the other side. Maybe this could really work in their favour. Two birds he thought to himself.

Seeing the nurse leave he dropped the magazine on the table. He was torn as to which way to go. The sister or the friend? Making his decision he started towards the hospital room

Stepping inside he at first just stood there watching her before him. She seemed to be sleeping.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Jill bit on her lower lip as Sabrina wheeled her into Mike's room. He was laying there on a back board starting up at the ceiling.

Neither Angel knew what to say, seeing this man they barely knew lying there fighting for his life; for his freedom.

"Hello?"

Sabrina turned to the soft voice that was sitting in a chair.

Jill turned and saw the small boy with his feet tangling over the hedge of the chair. She recognized him immediately. "Hi there. You must be Mike's son." She gave him a smile seeing him watch her.

"I'm Jake. And you are Jill Munroe the race care driver."

Jill smiled as she took the wheels of her chair and pushed herself a little closer to the boy, "Yes I am. And I have something for you." She looked up to Sabrina who handed her the envelope in her hand. "I thought this might help cheer you up a little bit."

Jake took the envelope and pulled out a picture of Jill with her trophy from winning Le Mans.

"Want me sign it for you?"

Little Jake just sat there a minute starring at the photo in his hand before looking up to Jill, "Please."

She took the photo and a pen that Sabrina handed her, as she scrolled her message along the photo. "Here you go." She smiled again given the picture back to Jake.

Sabrina watched her friend with a new admiration before she slowly slide from the room leaving Jill with the boy.

Leaning against the wall Sabrina felt all her emotions and everything that was going on seemingly crush against her. She felt a tear escape as it ran down her cheek. She couldn't believe how close they had all come to being killed, and now here was Jill, not able to race for the time being, forgetting it all for this small boy whose father was fighting to walk again let alone his life.

She stood there and listened to Jill for a few moments,

"Maybe one day I'll take you for a ride in my race car. Would you like that?"

"Really?" Jake asked, and Sabrina could almost see the joy on the small boys face.

"Really. As soon as I can get back in the car to race I'll take you around a lap or two."

"My friends will never believe me that I met you. They all think it's stupid that a girl races cars. And don't believe me when I tell them you do and win."

"Well maybe we should start with your friends before I take you out racing."

"That would be nice. Tommy at school is the worst. He says girls don't drive racing cars. He says all they do is cook and things."

"Well then maybe I should bring my friends and sister too. They are all private detectives."

"Cool."

Sabrina wiped away the tears on her face as she started towards Kelly's room.

Bosley walked down the hall and spotted Sabrina, "Sabrina?"

She turned to see Bosley rushing towards her, "Hey Bosley. Anything?"

"Maybe." He replied as they continued their way towards Kelly's room.

"Bos? Who is that going into Kelly's room?" Sabrina asked worried

Bosley looked towards where Sabrina and caught someone in a black jacket walk into their friends room. "Stay here." He ordered as he rushed down the passageway reaching for his gun.

Bosley rushed down the hall getting to Kelly's room just in time to see a man standing near her IV.

"Hold it!"

The man spun around quickly and rushed Bosley knocking him down and rushing down the hallway. Crashing into Sabrina at the same time he made his escape.

Bosley quickly got to his feet and followed after the man but stopped when he realized he was gone and he saw Sabrina slumped near the wall taking in a deep breathe.

"Sabrina. Are you ok?"

"Sure Bos I'm great." She looked down the hall at the man that got way.

Later that night the four Angels and Bosley sat in Kris and Jill's room wondering what had happened.

"That could have been anyone of us." Jill said as she sat bedside Kris.

"Well lucky for Kelly the nurse was close by and Kelly was awake and pulled out her IV before I took off after him."  
"Well there were enough drugs pumped into Kelly's IV to kill her." Sabrina commented.

"So are they after all of us now?" Kelly asked

Kris sat in silence through most of the conversation, "No." She felt everyone turned to her. Up until now she had been quiet. She looked at each of them, "Getting to Kelly is a way to get to Jill and me. To get us to tell them whatever they think we know."

Everyone seemed to listen to the youngest Angel. Each knowing now they were all in danger to some degree.


	11. Protests

Several days later Jill sat up on the bed once again with her sister.

"You ok?" Jill asked seeing her sister in deep thought.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking on all of this. Wondering how it got this far."

"Greed, corruption. Who knows." Jill answered but then quickly changed the subject. "So, you ready to go home?"

Kris looked up at Jill with a smile, "Oh yeah."

Jill laughed at Kris. For as long as she could remember her little sister hated everything about hospitals. Of course that hate only got worse with their fathers illness and eventual death. And followed not that many years later by their mother

"How's Kelly?" Kris asked as she leaned against Jill.

"Kelly is just fine." Kelly said as she walked in the room with the aid of a pair of crutches.

"Kel should you...?" Kris started to ask seeing her friend walking.

"It's fine. I've been doing all the necessary exercises and the doctor said I should get walking on it with the aid of the crutches. Don't worry Kris. Now we need to get you up and out of here as well."

Kris continued to lean against Jill as she saw Kelly walking across the room. Right behind her was Sabrina. She was still scared on everything that was going on but at least now they were all healing

As Jill and Kelly limped along on their crutches beside Kris, as Sabrina wheeled her from the hospital, Kris asked the inevitable, "So what's the plan? We know now who ever are after Jill and I are also after Kelly and probably Sabrina too."

"We've thought of that and so has Charlie. Until we are all 100% we all stick together. Charlie wants us to stay at one of his houses." Sabrina explained.

"If we are all together sounds like we are easier targets." Kelly put in as they walked out of the hospital.

"I agree with Kelly. I don't think us all being together is such a good idea." Jill agreed. Maybe teams of two would be better. She was thinking it but was gong to hate every minute of her next thought. "And I think with each team Kris and I should split up."

Kris looked at Jill shocked her sister would even suggest splitting up now. She stood up fro the wheelchair the hospital provided and held Jill's gaze.

"Kris you know I'm right as much as we both hate it. Someone wants us dead and to know answers we don't even have. Its better this way." Jill said as she looked at her sister with love.

Kris looked at Jill as she explained what her thoughts were. She didn't like it or agree but she knew Jill was right.

Sabrina could see Jill's logic but she had to disagree. "I don't know Jill. That makes it even easier. He gets say, you and Kelly. Now Kris is left worried about you both. And he has Kelly to hold against you."

Jill pinched the inside of her nose. There was no easy answer no true answer. She looked up at Kris and could see she was thinking the same thing. "So maybe we should go about what we always do, it's worked in the past." Jill finally said. She didn't want to let Kris out of her sight not after everything in the last month or so but she wanted her sister safe too.

"I think that's best. We go home at night following the same routine we always do. Sooner or later someone is going to slip up and maybe well get answers." Sabrina said as she looked at her three friends.

Kris and Jill got in the back seat of the company station wagon as Kelly and Sabrina took the front with Sabrina driving.

Jill looked at Kris and then up to her two dear friends, "Funny thing; A month ago we wouldn't let Kris out of our site. Now we are all willing to let see how the cards fall."

"Hey I never said that. You know Charlie will have some sort of protection around all of us." Sabrina said from the front seat as they drove towards the office.

"Maybe that's the way to play it. Look like we are open and yet somewhere there is an invisible back up." Kelly said

"Now we just need to convince Charlie of that." Sabrina told them as she pulled against the curb.

Jill looked at Kris and then to Kelly. Sabrina hadn't said much about them going to the house or splitting into teams. She had a feeling her friend had been doing some thinking since she got out of the hospital a few days before the rest of them slowly did.

Jill watched as Sabrina walked towards the office and she turned and looked over the car roof at Kris, who was standing next Kelly on the other side, "What isn't she telling us?"  
"I don't know. Come on lets go find out." Kelly said as she stared towards the office door.

Jill and Kris shared a look as they followed after Kelly, not really knowing what to expect.

Sabrina was standing behind the bar as she saw watched Kelly limp into the office followed shortly after Jill and Kris. She knew her friends, especially Jill, would be mad with Charlie's decision but it was his call and her friends lives were on the line.

She cast a quick glance over at Bill who sat quietly in one of the chairs cross the room. He knew what would happen the minute Charlie told the Angels his plan but he was bent on keeping them all safe. He was still in love with his ex-wife and her friends meant the world to him and he was determined to keep them safe as well.

Jill walked in the office right beside Kris and immediately saw Bill sitting in one of the chairs. She didn't say anything but knew deep inside why he was there. She cast a glare over at Sabrina before sitting on the couch next to Kelly.

"What's going on Bosley?" Kelly asked the question that three of them didn't know the answer to. But she cast a look over at Sabrina as well. Though her friend didn't look very happy

"I'll let Charlie explain." Bosley said at the same time the phone rang.. Hitting the speaker phone button right away he avoided the Angels eyes. "Hello Charlie."

"Hello Bosley. Angels. I hope you are all feeling better."

"Lots better Charlie, but we would be even better if we knew what was going on?" Jill said as she looked at the box on the desk to her unseen boss.

There was a slight pause in Charlie's reply, "I'm assigning you all a body guard."

The looks around where the same four faces of anger.

"Charlie I really don't think." Kelly started.

"Look I care about you all very much. And it seems that someone wants some sort of information from Jill and Kris that they don't have. Until we figure more of this out, I don't want any of you alone. Bill has already made the arrangements with the local police department."

Sabrina looked between her friends she had known they would be angry she had been when Charlie and Bosley had first told her his idea. That was after she had told them they would not go into hiding at one of his houses.

"Charlie," Jill started, "I think I can speak for everyone in that we don't need someone to watch over us. I already had this argument with Sabrina a few months ago when someone was out to get Kris or myself."

"It's not a point we are going to argue Angel. It's decided. And in the mean time, I also want you and Kris separated."

Kris looked at her sister, "What? Charlie. Then we will just be worried about the other and not keep our heads on straight."

"Kris you will be staying out at a house I just purchased down at the beach, you won't be that far from each other." He said knowing the arguments he would have even before he called the office. "It's done Angels. I'll let Bill fill you in on the details. In the mean time Bosley and I will keep looking into the whereabouts of Mr. Demeaux. Good bye Angels."

"Good bye Charlie." They all replied together in defeat. They may have been ordered to have someone watch over them but that didn't mean they had to like it or that they would keep trying to get to the bottom of it.

An uneasy silence hung over the office as none of the Angels wanted to discuss with Bill about protection.

"This is ridiculous!" Kris was the first to voice her displeasure as she stood up and made her way to stand in front of the bar next to Sabrina. "We have all had police training and are private detectives. We have all handled situations, on more then one occasion, and we can take care of ourselves."

"Kris." Jill looked at her sister knowing how mad she was, but she also knew it was for the best. At least Jill knew her sister would be safe while she, Sabrina and Kelly figured this out.

"No Jill I know what you are going to say and it's only going to make me madder."

"Kris none of us like this, but maybe Charlie is right. In the mean time we can all figure out parts of the puzzle. It doesn't mean that we can't meet here as we do on a regular day." Sabrina added in

Jill got up and walked over to her sister who she could still tell was fuming. She pulled Kris into a hug, "Kris you scared me once already, twice if you count your little escapade in Canada and not telling me you were hurt." She pulled out of the hug but kept her arms around Kris' waist, "I want you safe and out of harms way."

At first Kris didn't say anything then she pulled herself out of Jill's arms. "I'm not going to let you push me out of this Jill. These guys want you just as bad as me. If I'm of the case; then so are you!"

Jill looked at her sister and then to Sabrina for a little support, "Kris."

"No damn it. Stop treating me like some little kid." She grabbed her purse from the table behind the couch and stormed from the office.

"Kris!" Kelly stood up as she watched Kris leave the office  
"No Kelly. Leave her." Jill said as she watched her sister slam the door as she sighed and sat down at one of the bar stools.

Kelly was about to protest but knew that Jill knew her sister enough to know when to let her be.

Kris nearly ran down the stairs and through the front door of the office building. She was so mad at that moment all she could see was red. Her sister had no right to treat her that way. As she stepped hurriedly from the building she didn't see the young women walking towards her and the two collided on that middle of the sidewalk.

Kris, quickly to see her own anger was the fault of the collision, reached for the woman, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." she replied though Kris could see she seemed nervous about something.

"Are you sure? You seem sort of distracted."

"No really I'm fine. Um. Do you work here?" she asked Kris pointing up to the Townsend office building.

"Yes why? Do you need help?" Kris looked around the street before looking back to the woman,

"Um maybe. My boyfriend said if ever I got into trouble I should come here. I haven't seen him in a few weeks now and I'm worried. He was into something bad I'm sure."

"Bad like what?"

"I don't know. He was acting very strange the last time I saw him. Said something about having to go away for a little while, but that he would be back. He called and said he was coming home but that was nearly two weeks now." She wiped the tear from her cheek as she started to cry.

"Ok relax. What's your name?" Kris asked knowing that right now this woman was confiding in her and would get what she could before they went back inside and up the office.

"Sara Martinez."

"Hi Sara. I'm Kris. What is your boyfriends name?"

She looked at Kris at first not really knowing if she should trust her, "Louie. Louie Demeaux. He was my fiancé."


	12. Explaining the Past

Kris sat on the stairs and listened to Sara pour her heart out on how she and Louie had first met in a bar, several months ago.

_She lined up the next shot looking easily down her cue to the four ball. She had at least $200.00 riding on this game maybe more. She came in there often, O'Malley's Pool Place, ever since she could remember. And everyone in there knew who she was. They had all played her and beaten her over the years. But she learned fast. Now the only ones that laid any heavy money down where not from the neighbourhood. _

_Her friends stood to one side and she pulled back the cue and let it easily touch the cue ball, sending it down the table effortlessly, till it kissed the side of the four ball just enough to send it gently into the side pocket. _

_She twirled the cue in her hand as she eyed up the next shot. It was a long one with the eight ball sitting near the bumper pads in the center of the table. A straight on shot fro one end of the table to the other. She hated long shots but it was this or nothing. Her opponent was easily set p for his last shot and then the eight ball. _

_She studied it for some time walking around the one end of the table. Measuring up every possible solution. She set up at the cue ball and looked down her cue to the end of the table. Closing her eyes briefly she stared down the eight ball as if it was her ultimate enemy. She held her breath as the cue struck the white ball sending it hurling down the table as it kissed the solid black ball. She has made her call prior to the shot she just prayed now it would go where she wanted it to. But deep inside she had no doubt as she let out her breath and the eight ball dropped with a clunk into the side pocket she had called. _

_She shock back her shoulders as she reached over and picked up the money on the side of the table, "Nice doin' biz with you boyz." She said in her Texas accent. _

_They each smiled towards her but not a happy smile, but one of defeat that one does. _

_She made her way towards the bar, "Cold one O'Malley." She shouted a she sat on her basr stool looking out towards the tables. _

"_You like hustling people for their money?"_

_She turned and looked up, way up to the man that stood beside her, "Only when it's lying on the table for me to take." She turned to take hold of her glass when she felt the strong arm grip her arm. _

"_Play me!" he demanded as she he nearly pulled her from her bar stool._

_She didn't eve look up at him as she pulled her arm from his grip and took a drink of her beer. "Well big guy as you can see I'm taking a drink at the moment. Put your name on the board and I'll play you in line like everyone else."_

_He took a half step forward when he found himself suddenly looking up at the ceiling to the bar, "The lady said no. So I suggest you add your name of leave." The new voice was forward and was not taking anything but ok for an answer._

_The big guy on the floor looked to argue for a split second when something in his opponent's eyes told him to let it go. Pushing himself off the floor he took one last glare at Sara before walking away. _

_He watched the man leave before turning back to the lady, "You ok?"_

"_Didn't ask for any help but yeah I'm fine." She took one last swig of her beer before paying the bartender and giving him a knowing nod before turning back towards the exit._

"_Hey. I was just trying to help you out."_

"_Like I said I didn't need any help." She said again as she walked through the front door. _

_He stood there dumb struck as he watch her walk through the door but he wasn't use to be dealt a rude blow and quickly went after her. _

_Finally reaching her part way down the street he grabbed her arm and spun her towards him, "Hey!" But as soon as the words left his mouth he found his back slammed against a wall and the air rush from his lung. He also felt the blade sharp against his throat._

"_I said I didn't need any help." _

_He stood there a moment before he moved faster then anyone would expect taking the knife and switching position with the girl before she even knew what hit her, "I wasn't offering my help then or now. I was trying to prevent something from getting nasty in a friends bar."_

_She looked at him for a moment and felt him ease up on his hold giving her the moment to break free, "What do you mean prevent a nasty?"_

_He let her go and handed her back her knife. "I was watching your friend for some time and saw he was packing heat. He was watching you play all night and was waiting for any chance to do something."_

_She had taken her knife back and twisted it in her hands. She was taking in his words of what had happened in the bar. _

_Neither one knew who had moved first as Sara suddenly tossed her blade down the alley and the man before her grabbed her and tossed her to the ground protecting her from what ever was going on around them. _

_He looked under his arm and saw the figure lying on the ground behind them as he slowly pushed himself off the ground and the lady he was with. Walking towards the prone figure on the ground he knew right away what the result was. Turning around he grabbed her and and started fast down the alley. _

"_Hey!" _

_He spun around "Look lady, I didn't want this or start this ok. He was packing and was looking at you for trouble. But in the end you found it. Now, unless you want to get busted for his murder, you will shut up and come with me. I have friends that can make this all go away."_

_Sara didn't say anything a she held tighter to his hand. She didn't know who this guy was but there was something there that she liked. _

Kris sat on the step to the office and listened to Sara's story.

"The next thing we both know we are kissing passionately at the door to his apartment and then, well you know."

Kris gave a slight laughed and blushed, "Yeah I think I know" she looked at Sara as she sat beside her, "so you haven't heard from him in the last few weeks?"

"No. Just a few weeks back when he called and said he was coming home from a job. I know he was into bad stuff. I mean how does he make that guy I killed disappear like that?"

Kris had an idea but wasn't about to say, 'I don't know. Look why don't we go inside and tell my colleagues what you told me? I'm sure we can help you out."

Sara looked nervous as she looked up and down the street.

Kris stood up and reached her hand out for Sara, "Come on. I promise they don't bite."

Sara took Kris' hand and went inside the building to once again explain how she knew Louie.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

It had been nearly 30 minutes sense Kris had walked out of the office and both Sabrina and Kelly noticed with each passing minute Jill was getting more nervous and agitated. After all it was Jill not 30 minutes ago that was telling Kelly to let Kris go and that she would be ok.

"Jill." Kelly started as she watched Jill pace once again past Bosley's desk. She had tried several times before to get her friends attention but Jill was too focused. So this time Kelly reached out and took her friends hand in hers.

Jill paused long enough to look at Kelly and then keep pacing.

"Jill, she is ok." Kelly tried again.

Jill spun around and glared at her friend, "You don't know that Kelly! How can you sit there and say she is ok? Some psycho is out to kill us for something we don't even know and she goes and takes off. How do we know he isn't out there right now waiting for one of us to screw up and go out there alone?" Jill felt all her emotions building up as she worried about her sister. When Kris first left the office she understood her need to be alone but it had been over half an hour now and she hadn't come back. That wasn't like Kris. She wasn't even sure when she had taken the bottle of coke from Sabrina but as he emotions got the better of her she suddenly threw her arm forward sending the bottle towards the fire place. "Damn it!"

"You plan on cleaning that up?"

Jill spun around to see Kris standing at the door with a young woman she didn't know. She took a few quick steps towards her sister and engulfed her in a hug, "Don't ever do that again. Well talk later." Jill said with no room for discussion

Kris didn't say anything as she returned Jill's hug. Pulling from the hug she kept her arm around Jill's waist.

Kris could see the look on everyone's face as they looked at Sara standing next to her. "Sorry, this is Sara. She has something she needs to tell you guys that may or may not help us."

Jill looked at Sara with her arm still tightly around her sister. "Hi Sara."

Kelly looked at the woman before them as Sabrina watched her from behind the bar. "Hello Sara. How can you help us?"

"I'm not sure but my boyfriend.."

"Fiancé.' Kris corrected her.

Sara looked at Kris and then everyone else in the room, "My Fiancé. He said if I ever needed anything or was in trouble I should come here."

The Angels all took glances at each other.

"Her Fiancé was Louie Demaux." Kris finished as she watched her friends take in the information.


	13. Seperating

Sara had explained everything to the Angeles that she had explained to Kris earlier out on the sidewalk steps.

After an hour the convinced her they would find Louie though not letting on that they too were looking to find him. After he left them at the lake in BC he had seemingly disappeared.

Kris and Jill sat in the couch with Sabrina near the bar and Kelly at Bosley's desk. They were waiting for a call from Charlie to see if he had any luck tracking down Louie Demaux. Bosley had gone out to get lunch for them all.

As Bosley walked in the door the sound of the phone ringing echoed through the near silent office. Each Angle had been in her own thoughts the last few minutes trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"Hello Angels." Charlie's voice carried through the speakers but they could all tell there was caution in it. He knew the girls were probably still a little mad at him for laying down the law and getting them help. Help he knew they didn't feel they needed. "I may have some information on our missing friend."

All four angels seemed to pick up slightly hoping to get some answers.

"Sabrina was the first to cast her voice, "Where is he Charlie?"

"That I still don't know Angel, but I do know this. He never got on the plane in Vancouver. He was schedule to fly out Vancouver to Los Angeles. But he never got on the plane."

The girls all looked at each other before Kelly finally said anything, "That's a long drive Charlie, three to four hours at least, anything could have happened."

"Not to mention mountainous roads." Kris added in having driven some of them during their visit."

"The Canadian Mounties are looking into it but I think we can safely say the Mr Demaux cover may have been blown."

Jill looked at her friends and then the speaker, "Are you saying he was murdered Charlie?"

"My gut is telling me that Angel."

There was an uneasy silence in the room. Louie was their only link to what was really going on. He hadn't said much when he was in the cabin in Canada but now they had nothing.

"What about Sara?" Kris said as she seemed to realize everyone was thinking the same thing.

Jill looked at her sister, "What about Sara?"

"Maybe she knows something. I mean she did say she knew he was into something bad. She killed that guy in that alley and he made it all go away. You can't tell me she doesn't have any idea what's going on."

Sabrina and Kelly shared a looked as they turned to Kris and Jill on the couch, "Maybe she does, but talking to us about it could get her killed as well." Sabrina finally said.

"So do we take that chance?" Kelly added in bringing the room to an even heavier silence.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

He sat in his office going over papers when the shrill of the phone brought him out of his work, "Yes?" he listened intently to the voice at the other end. He listened a little longer, "Just make the problem disappear. All of it." He hung up the phone and went back to the work at hand without so much as giving the conversation he just had another thought.

Across down another man placed the receiver down on its cradle. He turned to the people before him, "You sure you can handle this? He wants this done."

"I'm sure. If Stenson said anything to those two girls we'll finds out and after we do we will take care of the problem."

"He wants _al_l of the problem taken care of. No loose ends."

They looked at each the meaning behind the words not lost on them.

"I'll handle it personally." He had taken care of the traitor cop Demaux and now he would do what it took to find out what his boss needed.

He stepped into the night air near the LA harbour. He looked out across the ocean thinking back on his roots. They may seem small to some but to him they were everything.

Coming to America when he was a boy, of not even five. his father worked hard to get his family what they needed. He had taught his young son how to take care of himself early. An Italian kid on the streets of California wasn't seen that much in his neighbour. And he had to learn fast to protect himself, no one else would. His older brother had been killed by gang members not long after they had arrived to the west coast of America.

As Italians they didn't fit with the Hispanics and they didn't fit with the Blacks. His brother decided to change that and made friends quickly with a Hispanic gang known as the Brim's that ran their part of town. The blacks, also known as the Crips, however took offense. At first they tried getting to him through intimidation, but in the end they killed his brother. The only real thing they accomplished was pissing him off enough to join the same Hispanic gang and get revenge for his brother.

Through the years as he got older he fought for his brother's revenge to a point where he was looking at bigger things then just gang fights. And now as he was an adult he had made a name for himself, the name Franco DiNazio stuck the fear into both the Bloods he grew up with and the Crips he fought.

When the Italian Mafia started to make its way more strongly around LA Franco had decided it was time to run with his own. He already had a name for himself on the street and was soon a prominent member of the LA mafia scene.

"Franco, we gotta go."

He turned to the voice behind him; Alonso had been with him from almost day one. A little more shy then Franco but he was a loyal friend. One that Franco had taken under his wings when some of the Crip's tried to kick the shit out of him. And probably would have killed him had he not come by with some of his own friends.

"We gotta go Franc."

Franco turned around and walked towards his friend, "Al this is going to be a great day."

"Only if we get what we are after Franc. What did the boss say?"

"He doesn't care how we do it, as long as we find out from those two PI's what Stenson told him. And after that he wants us to take care of all the problems."

Al walked along beside his friend and then looked up, "Franc you don't mean…." He asked the unfinished question but he knew what had to be done.

"No loose ends Al."

They walked in silence a little longer before Franco started to talk again, "They're being protected by the cops. All of them. But I just want the two right now."

"But if the cops are protecting them." Alonso asked.

"Al come now you know we have ways around that we always have. Look I know that they are being watched but they are being watched from a distance. They have separated the sisters so that will be our key. All we have to do is get to one of them."

Alonso turned events in his head on what they could do with what they knew. "I may have an idea Franc." He looked up to his friend with a smile that Franc knew all to well.

"Well let's put that idea to work then shall we."

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Bill waited down stairs by his car waiting for the Angels to come down. He knew they wouldn't be happy about the police protection but it was the best he and Charlie could come up with. Besides that he may not be married to Sabrina anymore but that didn't mean he didn't still love her and care very much for her three friends.

He watched as the came through the outside office door Jill still limping slightly as well as Kelly. He could see Kris with an almost pained expression on her fac4 as she held one arm around her rib area and the cast on Sabrina wrist did not go unnoticed by him. They had been so luck y to survive that crash and now he would make sure they go through the next ordeal that faced them.

"I'll drop you off at home. I know Charlie wants someone near you four but I also know four. There will be men around your house and anywhere you may be but not in direct contact. I know you all want your space so that you can figure out who is behind all this."

Sabrina cast a quick glance at her friends before looking at Bill, "Thank you Bill."

"I hope you are the one to explain all that to Charlie." Kelly added in as she opened the door to the car and climbed in.

Jill looked at Bill and gave him a knowing yet thankful smile.

The ride was made in almost silence with the odd chatter about what was going on. Pulling up to the curb Kelly got out and thanked Bill for the ride home. As she looked up at her house she looked around and deeper. Seeing what she needed to see she made her way inside.

Next stop was a long the beach. Jill looked over at Kris and just watched her as she looked out the window watching the ocean. She knew that an ocean drive always calmed Kris when she was upset about something and she knew now was no different. She reached across the seat and intertwined her fingers around her sister, giving her a smile when Kris looked back to her.

As they approached the beach house Jill gave Kris' hand a slight squeeze before they stopped and they both got out of the car.

Sabrina watched as she two friends made it towards their home, "You need any help?"

"No, we'll be ok. And fast." Jill replied as she walked in the beach house behind Kris.

Jill made her way inside after Kris who was standing at the large patio doors looking out to the sea. Jill came in behind her and gently wrapped her arms around Kris' waist as the younger leaned her head back on her sisters shoulder.

"I'm out of the hospital and I still don't get to sleep in my own bed."

"Want to trade?" Jill suggested. She had been thinking about letting Kris stay at their beach house and she would take Charlie's ever since she saw Kris starring out the window on their drive along the water.

Kris tipped her head back to look up at Jill.

"I'm serious. I know you just want to sleep here, where you are more comfortable. I could see it on your face when we drove along the water."

Kris didn't say anything Jill was right she did just want to sleep in her own bed sit in the comfort of her own living room.

"Come on you can help me pack up some of my stuff." Jill said as she took Kris' hand and they walked back to the bedroom.

A few minutes later Jill walked out of the house with Kris beside her each giving the other a huge before Jill placed a kiss on Kris' cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." Kris repo0lied as she watched Jill go down to the car.

Sabrina watched as Jill got in the car, "Um, Jill?"

"It's ok Bri. Kris will just feel more comfortable here. I'll go to Charlie beach house."

Sabrina looked over at Bill,

"Fine with me. I'll let the teams know a switch was made." He said as he put the car in drive and drove away from the beach.

Jill looked up at the beach house before her and smiled over at Sabrina who standing next to her, "Kris is going to be mad she stayed home." Jill laughed as she looked up at the large house.

"She'll get over it." Sabrina said as she walked beside Jill as Bill took her bags up to the house.

Jill looked out to the terrace that over looked the ocean. I never understand why people that live on the beach have a pool in their yard."

"We'll you can ask Charlie next time you are talking to him." Sabrina suggested. "You gong to be ok."

"Yeah I think I spotted a Jacuzzi. Might be just what my leg needs right now."

"Ok. I'll se you tomorrow at the office. Kris picking you up?"

"Yeah I'm not really in the driver's seat on that right now." Jill gave her friend a weak smile

"It'll come back. Ok see you tomorrow love you." Sabrina gave Jill a hug before heading for the front door.  
"Yeah you too." Jill said after her friend and then watched her go home.

Bill pulled against the curb to Sabrina 's apartment and looked over at his ex-wife.

Sabrina turned to look at Bill and caught him looking at her, "You want to come up?"

"Are you sure?" he asked not sure what he was feeling then.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't. Besides you might as well stay up in the apartment, it's more comfortable then stake out in your car."

He gave her a knowing smile, trust her to figure out he was going to be watching her.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Kris sat at the kitchen table starring at her cup of tea. She had been looking forward to coming home from the hospital and sleeping in her own bed and spending time with Jill; just the two of them. Now she was her alone waiting for some crazy to make their move on her, Jill or their friends.

She was brought from her thought by a noise on the balcony. Getting up slowly she started for the door, after she grabbed her gun from her purse.

"Kris it's me."

Kris let out a small sigh as she opened the door to find Jill standing there with a bag of Chinese.

"I walked down the beach thought you might want some company."  
"I did thanks." Kris looked outside up and down the beach.

"Oh there out there kiddo don't worry. As soon as I left the house I knew I had unseen protection everywhere." Jill set the bag on the counter and looked over at Kris. "You ok?"

Kris looked up at Jill. I will be and I am right now. Thanks for coming over."

"Hey you're welcome. Come I'm starving." Jill smiled as she pulled the small boxes from the bag.

Several hours later Jill got up and gave her sister a big hug, "I love you."

"I know, I love you too. Thanks again for this. It's just what I needed."

"Anytime honey. I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Pick you up at 9."

"Ok bye." Jill walked out the door.

The next morning Kris showered and got ready to pick up Jill on their way to the office. As she stepped out of the house she noticed a small envelope drop to the floor that had been wedged into the doorframe. Reaching down to pick it up she opened it and gasped at the sight before her.

Lil Jake was sitting in the chair next to his dad colouring a picture. _"You or him. Whose it going to be?"_ In letters across the top. She looked around the beach yet saw no one. Kris knew the picture was meant for Jill as her sister had made a small bond with the boy. As she turned to close the door everyone on the beach heard the gun shot as it echoed across the beach.


	14. Cold Death

Jill looked out to the waves from the Pacific Ocean as they breached the shorelines. She loved the sound the waves made first thing in the morning as they crashed gently.

She had spent a relaxing time in the Jacuzzi tub for nearly an hour first thing to get the muscles relaxed on her leg. Every time she thought of the injury to her leg muscles it made her wonder just a little if her racing career was done not long after it had gotten started. But she was determined like most Munroe's before her and she would not let this one small thing upset her plans,

As she stood now and took in the morning sunrise her thoughts turned to more serious maters: someone wanted her and Kris for answers they didn't have. She turned her head slightly down the beach towards her own home. Somewhere down there her younger sister was going through her own thoughts and Jill knew her sister enough that no matter what she said to stop her, Kris would keep with the case till the end.

She cast her gaze back out to the water thinking on how Kris would be down picking her up in less then an hour. So Jill took in one more deep breath of sea air before turning back to the house. It was then she heard the shot echo along the beach. She didn't hesitate or even think, she reached in her bag and pulled out her gun and took off towards the beach and home with only one thing on her mind: Kris.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Sabrina and Kelly both pulled up to the Office at the same time, both knowing they would have a long day ahead of them.

"Hey." Sabrina called out to Kelly as they approached the office door,.

"Hi. Get much sleep." Kelly replied as they started up the stairs and through the office door.

"Not really you?"

"Barely a wink." Kelly answered as she poured herself a cup of coffee and then Bri.

Sabrina took the offered mug as she sat down on the couch. "Jill called last night before she went to bed. She spent a few hours with Kris. Says she seems in good spirits but she is worried."

"Who wouldn't be? I think we are all worried about the two of them." Kelly said as she slipped into the chair in front of Bosley's desk

Bosley walked in the office at that moment and made his way around to the desk just as the phone rang.

Tapping the button, "Hello Charlie."

"Good Morning Bosley. Angels."

"Hi Charlie." Both Kelly and Sabrina replied at once.

Charlie waited a few moments, "Jill? Kris?"

"They aren't in yet Charlie. Kris is picking Jill up at your beach house on the way to work." Sabrina said

"Jill is at my place?" he asked concerned but also a little annoyed that two of his Angels disobeyed him.

"It was Jill's call Charlie." Sabrina stared "She felt Kris just wanted a night home in her own bed after spending all that time in the hospital. She was by last night and they had dinner together." She explained to her hidden boss.

"I see. I suggest however that you all get over to their beach house now. I received a rather disturbing video in my mail this morning and I think you should all get to together."

Sabrina and Kelly shared a look as they quickly got to there feet and stared for the front door.

Bosley waited a few moments as the girls ran from the office, "Charlie?"  
"Come by the house Bosley, I'll give you the video."

"Will do Charlie." He hung up the phone took off after the two Angels.

~~ ~~CA~~ ~~CA

Kelly was the first one out of the car as her and Sabrina made their way up the steps to the Munroe's beach house.

"Kris?" Kelly called out.

"On the deck Kel." A voice came from the front of the beach house.

Kelly and Sabrina made their way through the house and out to the deck. Both Kris and Jill were sitting in lounge chairs, in what seemed like taking in the morning sun.

"Kris, you ok?" Kelly asked as he looked after friend.

"I'm fine. Jill on the other hand nearly had a heart attack this morning."

Jill glared over at her sister, "Don't start."

"I'm not Jill I am just saying you over reacted."

"I did NOT overreact, when someone wants one or both of us dead and I hear shots on the beach." Jill shot back.

Sabrina watched her friends and took a step forward, "Ok whoa. What happened?" she asked as he looked between the two sisters.

"Someone shot at Kris." Jill said as she glared at her sister.

"They did not shoot at me. Damn it Jill, how many time do we have to go over this?"

Kelly could see the sparks starting between the two, and like Sabrina stepped up. "Ok, what happened Kris?" She said as she turned and cast a glare at Jill to keep quiet.

Kris explained how she was about to leave when she found the photo that had fallen from her door. She had heard a shot and quickly grabbed her gun and took off down the beach. She saw the undercover cops coming in from all angles as she saw Jill running towards her. As best she could with her bad leg.

"So they weren't shooting at you?" Sabrina asked thankful neither of her friends was in danger.

"No. It was just some kids taking shots at seagulls. The cops found them and arrested them for mischief I guess." Kris finished as she looked over at her sister.

Sabrina cast a looked between the two sisters, "Ok, let's go back to office. Charlie said something about as tape. Bosley I would presume is going to pick it up. Maybe that will give us a clue or something."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

All four Angels' walked into the office quietly. There wasn't a lot to say between them as they all knew what was going on in terms that someone was after two of them. It was there job now to find out who and why.

Sabrina made her way to the bar, as Kelly sat in one of the chairs in front of Bosley. Both Kris and Jill made there way to one of the couches but both Kelly and Sabrina noticed the tension as they took opposite ends.

Sabrina turned to look at Bosley who watched all four Angels with care, "What did Charlie have Bos?"

John Bosley was never one to run around or beat around the bush when it came to murder or the welfare of any of the Angels. But as he sat there now he was shook.

Jill looked at Bosley and could see an unsettling manner about him, "Bos?"

Bosley looked up at Jill and cast his eyes around the room to each Angel. "Charlie received this last night in his mail box." He held a sombre look as he pressed the play button for the tape to show.

"_Tell us damn it!" he yelled in the person face. The film was black so you couldn't really make out anyone in the video. You could barely make out the figures until suddenly a bright light flashed on and you could see a person sitting tied to a chair. _

_The next thing that happened Was the man yelling swung hius arms around as a stick struck the person tied to the chair full force across the head causing them to snap their head to one side as blood instantly gushed. Who ever held the wooden stick never asked again any questions they just struck the person over and over. _

_After several hits he leaned in, "Tell me what they told you." Franco ordered_

_The person in the chair just sat there and glared at him. "I told you. They don't know anything." They barely managed to get even those few words out through the pain to the face. _

_Franco stepped back and looked down at his prisoner, "You know none of this is personal right?"_

"_Just business." They looked up and glared at him, "Nothing personal."_

_Franco stood and leaned against the handle of the hockey stick before stepping back and taking another swing at his prisoner cracking the back edge of the stick across the knees making a sound taht made Franco smile. He leaned in once again as the head hung loose to the chest. He gripped the chin and lifted the battered face towards his own. "It was always business. From the get go I needed you to get to Louise. Everything we did was for the family."_

_Sara cast her puffed up eyes to him. She had loved him and was doing everything for a cause she knew nothing about. He had asked her to find and follow Louise, get close to him so he would trust her. She did and hated very moment of it. He then asked her to find the Angels, filling them with a false story of a relationship between her and the dead hitman. "It was all for money. You never loved me."_

"Oh I loved you sweetheart , still do but this is f_or power. And now you will be my message to them that I want answers." He leaned in and kissed her with the same passion they had shared in bed for years. "I'm sorry my love. No loose ends." He reached behind her and cut the ropes that held her to the chair. Lifting her roughly by the arms he dragged her out to the center of the ice. After several more hits and beating with the hockey stick. It was there he left her after, he slit he throat with the hockey skate blade. _

_As the blood pooled around her head the photographer stayed until it seemed there was no blood left to spill from her body. _

Kris had closed her eyes at the first sign of the beating, and she watched through the corner of her eye her sister and her friends. It would seem none of them could truly watch the entire video as their witness was beaten to death and her throat slit right before their eyes. And in the process of not watching ,Kris had slowly made her way to the other side of the couch and now sat leaning against Jill, who had her arms around her sister and was trying to keep it together as she watched teh young woman getting beaten to death.

Bosley stopped the video and let the girls take in what hey had seen. "The police found the body a few hours ago, beaten to and left nude at center ice at the Civic Auditorium. Because she died on the ice it is very hard to determine time of death. So tey re not sure if she was beateb to death or if the cut to her throat was her death."

"Probably why he did it there." Sabrina said quietly.

All four Angels sat quietly not really knowing what to say or do.

Bosley held out a piece of paper. "The video came with a note. _"Tell us what we want or someone else will die."_

Both Jill and Kris shared a look, knowing it was up to them to figure it out, or someone else they knew or even loved, would be on the next video.


	15. The Chase

I know foreverI apoligize for that. Between work life and going to the Olympic/Paralymipc games I've been crazy busy. And of course it doesnt help that my muse went to Tahiti without me. But alas her we go and Hopefull I'll be a bit more on track..

Enjoy

* * *

As they sat in silence taking in what they had seen, Jill remembered the photo that Kris got that morning.

"Bosley we need to call Charlie and have him set up protection around Mike and his family."

"Why? Do you think they are in danger?"

Kris reached in her purse and produced the picture, "This is why. Either Jill turns herself over to whoever this is or they will hurt little Jake." She said as she handed the photo to Kelly who looked and then passed it you Bosley.

Bosley looked at the photo as Sabrina came in behind him and looked down at the photo of the small boy that Jill had befriends at the hospital, colouring a picture. "I think Kris' right Bos."

"Yeah." He reached out and dialled the ever familiar number.

Jill sat quietly with her arms still around Kris. Kris looked at her sister, "You ok?"

"No. If anything happens to that little boy."

"Hey Jill, nothings going to happen to him. Charlie is going to get him and all of Mike's family protection."

Kris shifted in Jill's arms and reached her arms around Jill's neck and drew her into a hug. She knew how much that small boy meant to her sister and just held her letting her know she was there.

Kelly watched her friend with her sister and could see the worry on Jill's face. "Jill; we won't let anything happen to him."

Jill pulled back slightly from Kris and looked at her friends. "I know. I'm just worried about him."

"Ok let's go over what we know. Louie said that his boss wanted to know what Stenson told you two. He is, as Louie said, someone powerful and was afraid that Stenson yapped at the mouth thinking no harm as you two were about to die anyway. Who would you tell from the grave?" Sabrina started.

"Right. " Kris agreed. "But Stenson never said anything about who he was working for. All he was on about was revenge on Jill and I."

"Whoever it is is scared though. He has tried on more then one accession to kill you two to keep you from talking." Kelly put in.

Jill got off the couch and looked down into the fire before turning to the room, "True but doesn't he think we would have said something to someone by now?" Jill said as she looked to each person for an answer.

"And then there is Sara." Kris said, "She came in here pretending to be our friend and Louie's Fiancé, when it looks like in fact she was sleeping with the man who killed her."

"To get close to us she played the innocent victim looking for her fiancé." Kelly added.

"Played is right." Kris said quietly knowing it was her who brought Sara into the office. "Played us."

Sabrina looked over at Kris, "Wasn't your fault Kris."

Kris looked up at Bri and gave her a soft smile knowing that her friend was just trying to bring her some comfort.

"Ok." Jill started to pace, "So we know Stenson was working for someone big. Big enough that he is scared we know. Which we all think is political or is a cop."

"I would say a cop rather high up if he is this worried." Kelly added.

"So how do we proceed is the question?" Jill asked as she looked at her friends and sister.

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "Carefully."

Sabrina put her cup down, "Yeah."

Jill and Kris shared a look knowing that there friend was right.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

He paced more then he usually did. He needed answers. He knew the PI's hadn't talked to anyone yet or he would be sitting behind a jail cell door. Caged like an animal. But could he now really take any more chance. They would now be trying to figure out what as going on.

He looked at the clock and knew what he had to do. He needed to do this one on his own. It was getting too far out of control.

He lifted the receiver and dialled a number he knew well. "Franco? Me. I'm going to take care of this myself." He heard the protest on the other end but stopped it, "No Franco you listen. They don't know it's me for starters and I have a feeling they never did. But it's gone too far now and I need to know where they are going to start to work this out. They were all cops once Franco and they will figure it out. I just need to be sure they don't get to close too soon, but when they do I'll handle it myself."

Franco listened to his boss he didn't have a choice. "I'll meet you… "

"No. But be close in case I need you." He explained, "But also keep the original plan in motion. I want the Munroe sisters to know we still mean business."

He hung up the phone and left his office.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Charlie had ordered in lunch for the girls as they went over everything they could think of. Putting piece together,

"I think right now our only real clue is Sara. " Jill said as she looked up at her friends. "She was a link in some way to Louie and who ever killed her."

"So we need to dig up her information?" Kelly agreed

Bosley followed the conversation with the girls and agreed. 'Well let's start with Sara and go from there then. I'll have Charlie run a back ground check on her and see what he turns up. In the mean time why not go down the Arena and see what you can find out?"

Sabrina put her glass on the bar, "Ok, Kelly why don't you and Kris go over to the Arena while and Jill and I go over to Louie's see what you can find there."

"Maybe he had more information at home?" Jill asked as she got up from her place on the couch.

"I'm thinking he was a cop and would know at anytime his cover could be blown. So he would have information that led to his boss on the other side some where." Sabrina explained. "Bill has had his guys back off to a safe distance but we are doing this on our own."

Jill cast a glance over at her sister as they all started from the office.

Bosley watched as the girls all left, "I'll let you know the minute I hear anything from Charlie."

"Thanx Bos." Kris looked back at him with a smile.

Jill watched as Kris got into the Cobra before looking over at her friend. "Kel?"

Kelly looked up at Jill and knew what was on her mind, "I'll keep an eye on her Jill, don't worry."

"Thanx." Jill replied as she got in the passenger seat of Bri's Pinto.

Jill looked out the window deep in thought of worry and concern for her sister and her friends.

Sabrina cast a glance to her friend and could almost read her thoughts, "She'll be ok Jill." She said in an almost motherly tone.

Jill looked at her friend and smiled, "I know. Kelly will watch out for her. I think I am more worried about everything that's going on. I mean Sara's death was pointless and violent. Someone was sending us a clear message."

Sabrina watched where she was going down the road, "And you are worried for Lil Jake?"

"Wouldn't you?" Jill snapped, "Sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. Why don't we stop in on the way to Louie's? We have to go right by the hospital anyway?" Sabrina suggested

Jill looked over at Sabrina and smiled; her friend was always so caring for others it never ceased to amaze her, "Sure why not." Jill agreed.

After making a quick stop at the gift shop, for Jill to pick up something for Jake, the two Angels walked down the hall of the hospital trying to piece a few more bits of the puzzle together.

Sabrina looked over at Jill, "I'm going to check at the nurses station see how Mikes doing."

"Ok. Jill knew her friend was just trying to give her a little time with Jake.

Jill slowly eased open the door to the hospital room and saw Mike sleeping. She eased it open a bit more looking to find Jake in his usual place in the chair by the window and as a little surprised to see he wasn't there. Pushing the door open the rest of the way she suddenly felt a reverse force on the door sending her sailing back into the hall.

Trying to catch her balance with her bad leg and the force that she was pushed back, she then felt the hard slam of a body hitting her sending her further back and slamming into the hall wall, sending her to the floor.

She looked up to see two men running down the hall fast. "BRI! Stop them!" she called out as she looked down the hall to the two retreating forms.

Sabrina was talking to the nurse when she heard commotion and then Jill yelling at her just as two men ran past her. She looked at Jill and started towards her.

"GO!" Jill yelled at her seeing her friend start towards her. She didn't care about herself she was more interested in catching the two that hit her.

Sabrina hesitated a moment before turning and running after the two assailants.

She ran out of the hospital just as they were getting into their car. Running to her own car she quickly took off in their direction. Getting on her phone she called Kris and Kelly in the Cobra. Quickly explaining to Kelly what had happened and where she was in the city as she followed the suspects.

"Well catch you at Wilson Bri." Kelly said as she placed the phone down and told Kris what had happened. She felt Kris give the car more gas in order to catch up to Sabrina and who ever attacked her sister.

Sabrina watched almost helplessly as the car she was chasing slowly pulled further and further away from her. She saw Kris' Cobra come flying around a corner to pull in front of her. As she saw Kris catching up to him and herself getting further back she picked up the phone once again.

"Kel if you two got him I'm going to go back and check on Jill." She could hear Kelly talk to Kris.  
"We got him Bri go back to the hospital."

Sabrina quickly turned her car around and headed back to the hospital.

Kris kept her eyes on the car in front of her as they rounded another corner, and started out of the city. The twisty road leading up the hillside made the chase that much more challenging as each car and driver tried to get the upper hand.

Kelly rolled down her window and held her gun out to take a shot at the cars tires. Her gun fire was answered with gun fire from the other car. Rounding the next sharp corner more gun fire was heard and Kris suddenly felt the car loose control as she heard a tire blow. Trying to keep the Cobra on the road she held the wheel tight as it went through the rail and started over the cliff.


	16. Anger in an Angel

Pt 16

Sabrina parked her car and made her way quickly back into the hospital to where she had left Jill not that long ago. Not really knowing where Jill would be she went straight to Mikes room. With luck she found Jill there sitting on the chair with an ice pack on the back of her neck.

"Hey. You ok?"

Jill tipped her head slightly, ""Yeah I'll be fine. Just a bruise to go with the others."

"Lucky." Sabrina said as she sat in beside her friend. She noticed little Jake sitting on Jill's lap just leaning in against her, "And how are you young man?"

"I'm ok. Jill's hurt though."

"Yeah, she'll be ok." Sabrina reached over and tickled Jakes tummy getting him to smile.

Jill smiled as she saw Jake smile. He had been worried about her when the two men had left the room so quickly and he saw her sitting on the floor. He had quickly moved to her lap when the medical staff had helped her up and into a chair.

Jill looked over at Bri, "What happened?"

"Last I saw them they were flying up Wilson with Kris and Kelly right behind them"

Jill gave her friend a quizzical look, "Kris and Kelly?"

"I called them from the car and told them what happened. When Kris joined the chase I was already losing them. My Pinto isn't as fast as the bad guy's cars."

"No. So Kris and Kelly went after them?" Jill asked he knew her sister was a good driver; she had even taken her out a few times around the local track to give her some tips. But that didn't stop her from worrying any less. The bad guys didn't always play by the rules.

"Like I said, the last I saw they were flying up Wilson. I'd guess towards the Hollywood hills." Sabrina could see the look on Jill's face, "She can handle it Jill."

Jill gave Sabrina a weak smile knowing she was right but she still worried.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Captain Devane stepped from his car and took in the sea air. He had been to visit his sister in Beverly Hills and was now stopping in to see some old yet still new friends.

Making his way up the stairs to the second floor office he knocked and waited.

Bosley got off the phone with Charlie and then answered the door. "Captain. What brings you by?"

"I was visiting my little sister. She just had a baby. I thought I'd stop in and see how everyone is?"

"Good, they are all good." Bosley answered as he stepped aside welcoming in their new friend and then made his way in behind the bar

"So, Kris is it? Ok from her injury."

"For the most part, I think she still has days but they all went away for a sabbatical well call it." Bosley answered, "Drink?"

"Yeah that'd be great. And I'm glad to hear she is ok."

"She gave us all quite a scare up your way. Her sister was a mess. But she's strong they all are."

"Yes I picked up on that with just ,Kelly and Sabrina was it? Sorry I'm terrible with names."

"No its ok. But yes, Kelly and Sabrina have their own edge to them as well. But they are family all four of them."

They spent some time catching up before the Captain excused himself from the office.

"Tell them all I said hi. I'll be in town for a few days playing the big brother cool Uncle, though I doubt the lil guy will notice just yet. I'd love to get together with all the girls. Dinner maybe?"

"I'm sure they would love it. I'll let them know." Bosley replied as she saw the captain to the door.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kelly reached her hand around to the back of her neck in hopes of rubbing the kink out, "Ow." She gave her head a small twist to one side helping a little. She looked over at Kris who was starring out the window her hands still gripping the wheel. "You ok Kris?"

Kris didn't say anything she just sat there.

"Kris?" Kelly reached her hand out and placed it on Kris' arm that gripped the wheel.

As Kris turned to look at Kelly, Kelly saw something that she hadn't see in Kris, or Jill even, in the time she had known either of them. She gauged with some caution, "You ok?"

"No. Now I'm pissed." Kris said in an eerily quiet voice as she released her hold on the steering wheel and pushed open her door.

It was that anger that Kelly had seen in Kris' eyes. She had never seen either Munroe sisters that angry before, but she could tell before she asked that Kris was pissed off.

Kelly watched as Kris made her way around the car and could still see the anger on her young friend. Getting out herself she looked at the damage to the car herself. "I'll call Bosley to get a tow truck." Kelly offered, knowing she wouldn't get a response from Kris.

Kris stood at the front of the car and looked at the flat tire and the dirt that was stuck on the grill. She still wasn't even sure how she managed to get the car down the hill in one piece. She looked up the hill to the highway and followed their path down to where they finally stopped against some brushes. Which, as she followed her eyes further down could have saved their lives, as a little further down was a 20ft drop off.

Kelly hung up the phone and got back out of the car. She watched as Kris looked towards the cliff they could have easily gone over and at that moment she saw Kris drop to her knees with her face in her hands crying.

Making her way over to Kris, Kelly sat down and held on to her. She didn't need to say anything, she just held her friend knowing that was what she needed then.

The two Angels were still sitting on the grass next to the car when the police, tow truck and Bosley came by.

Bosley quickly made his way to the girls and pulled them into a hug. '"You two ok?"

"A little shaken Bos but we're ok." Kelly said with her arm still around Kris' waist as the two of them stood up. She knew the accident had shaken her up but she also knew Kris had that anger still inside her.

Bosley looked at Kris, "Kris?"

Kris looked up to his warm face, "Yeah Bos, I'm ok. Let's just get out of here ok?"

"Sure come on, I'll take you to the hospital just to make sure. Jill and Bri are still there."

Kelly watched Kris as she sat in the front seat with her head resting on the head rest as they made their way to the hospital. Kris hadn't said anything the whole ride to the hospital with the exception of when Bosley asked if they got the license off the car and Kris had given it to him, but Kelly knew she was thinking and processing what had happened. Getting out of the car Kelly placed a hand on Kris' elbow, "You ok?'

Kris took in a deep breath. "I will when this is over with."

"Yeah. Come on." Kelly agreed as they went inside.

Kris was sitting on the side of the ER bed with her legs hanging off the side and a doctor standing in front of her wrapping her wrist in a tensor when Jill rushed in to see her.

"Kris. Oh god are you ok?" Jill asked as he nearly knocked the doctor over getting to her younger sister,

"Yeah I'm ok." Kris replied as she held on to Jill who was nearly crushing her in a hug.

Jill pulled back slightly and looked at her sisters wrist, "Really?" she cast a glance to the doctor.

"She'll be fine just a slight sprain and a possible headache later tonight but other then that she's fine." He explained as she left the room to the Angels.

Sabrina had walked in behind Jill and gave Kelly a hug, "You ok?" she asked seeing the small butterfly bandage one Kelly's forehead.

"Yeah, just more bruises. Kris probably saved our lives though. If she hadn't some how manoeuvred the car to those brushes we probably would have gone over the cliff."

Jill looked from Kelly to Kris and gave her sister another hug before pulling back, "Guess teaching you a move or two on the road paid off."

Kris didn't say anything as she just gave Jill a smile.

Bosley walked in the ER and saw all the girls. "Well I just got off the phone with Charlie. No serious damage to the car should be fixed in a couple of days. Charlie is just glad you two are ok."

"Makes two of us glad you are ok." Jill said as she tightened the grip on Kris.

"Three." Sabrina put in

"Four. Thanks Kris." Kelly said as she looked at Kris.

Kris once again just gave them a weak smile.

"Well seen as we are short a car why don't we all go over to Louie's and then the Arena see what we can find." Sabrina suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea Bri. And maybe safety in numbers as well." Kelly replied as she followed Sabrina out of the ER.

Jill looked once again towards Kris who was being quieter then usual, "You sure you're ok. We can go home if you like. Get some rest. I think we both need it."

"No I'm ok. I'm just pissed off now!"

Kelly turned back towards Kris as Sabrina did the same. Kelly saw it coming from the moment she had come around in the car.

"This has gone too far. First they try and kill us by sabotaging the plane, and then they threaten Jake and kill an innocent woman to send us a message. Now they attack you and run Kelly and I off the road. I'm not ok and I won't be ok till we catch who ever this is. Stenson didn't tell us anything and now someone wants us dead for information we don't even have!" as Kris' anger rose her tears started down her face. She was angry but her emotions were starting to get the best of her.

Jill watched as Kris exploded and then with one quick glance at Kelly and Sabrina behind her she wrapped her arms around Kris, "We'll work it out honey. We will."

Kris held on to Jill as she felt the tears run down her face and dampen her sisters' shirt. Taking in one gulp of air she pulled back from Jill and wiped the tears from her face, "I'm ok."

Jill looked at her sister and really looked, she knew she was scared and angry but Jill could also see that she would be ok. "You want to go home?"

"No let's go see what we can find."

Jill gave Kris a worried look but turned towards Kelly and Sabrina. "Let go find out what's going on." She said, as her and Kris walked from the ER with their friends.


	17. Finding a Clue

The knife slashed across the back of the couch and stuffing was soon flying in every direction.

"There isn't anything here."

"There has to be something. He was a cop he would have hidden something here in case."

"Well it's not here we've literally ripped this place apart?"

They each stood in silence casting a few looks to see if there was any place in the living room of the house that they could have missed.

At the sound of car doors they both looked at each other when one suddenly went to the window.

"It's those damn PI's"

The other went to the window, "How are those two still alive?"

"I don't want to find out come on let's get out of here."

They both made a run for the back door.

Bosley pulled the station wagon against the curb and all four angels got out of the car.

"Split up?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, why don't we take the front, Jill and Kris can go around back." Sabrina suggested as she watched Jill and Kris go around the side of the building, "Be careful." She added in knowing that the last few days, weeks, hadn't been kind to any of the Angels and there were apparently killers out looking for them.

Just as Sabrina and Kelly started for the house the car phone rang.

"Go I'll catch up." Bosley said as he got back in the car knowing who was on the phone. "Charlie hi, yes we're at Louie's place now. Kelly and Kris are both ok."

~~~CA~~~CA

Jill cast a glance now and then at her sister, "You sure you're ok. I mean I know you're mad at this whole situation, but I'm talking about the car accident."

"Yeah, just my wounded pride." Kris got a smile on her face that made her sister curious. "Funny thing?"

"What's that?"

"Seems every time I drive lately I end up wiping out a car. First with you and now Kelly. Bri will never get in a car with me driving again."

Jill was glad that her sister was coming back to her normal self, "Who's to say Kelly or I will either."

Kris looked at her sister and playfully shoved her to one side, "Come on cheeky."

Jill laughed as she came in after Kris to the back door of Louie's house. The back yard was large with a Jacuzzi tub on the patio. There was a large brick BBQ off to one side of the patio and a nice patio set, set out for company.

"Doesn't look like the yard of a killer." Jill commented as she approached the door.

"No it doesn't." Kris agreed.

Just as Jill came to the door it flew open and two men ran out knocking Jill to the ground.

"DAMN IT!" Jill cried out as she once again watched from the ground the retreating forms on foot.

Kris seeing what happened quickly took off after the two men at the same time she reached in her purse for her gun. "HOLD IT!" she yelled out, knowing she would not catch them in a foot race "STOP!" she yelled once again before she fired off two shots.

She felt a small piece of satisfaction when she heard a yelp and one of them fell to the ground, only to have the other come back and help him back up. She ran along the side of the house just in time to see them jumping into the same car she had chased earlier that day.

Lowering her gun she glared at the back of the car. "Damn." She cursed before jogging back around to the back of the house to find Sabrina and Kelly helping Jill up and into a chair.

"You ok?" Kris asked looking at her sister

"No! That's twice they have done that." Jill shot back, "I'm sorry." She looked up at Kris, "You get them?"

"One of them. They were jumping into the same car Kelly and I chased earlier when I went around front." Kris replied as she looked towards the side of the house and back to her sister. "They are going to have to find a clinic to get their friend taken care of."

Bosley, who had followed Kris to the back, stood beside the Angels, "I'll have Charlie call in a few favours. Have them let us know when and if someone comes in with a gun shot wound." He made his way back towards the front.

Sabrina watched him go and then looked down at Jill, "Well who ever they were are looking for something. The house has been ripped through. Furniture has been torn apart. What ever they were looking for I'd say they never found it."

"And neither will we most likely. "Kelly added in.

Kris looked between her friend and her sister, "So now what?"

"Home." Jill said as she pushed herself up. "You three go over to the Arena I'm going to Charlie's place to soak in that Jacuzzi over looking the beach." She explained as she limped around to the front of the house.

Kris watched after Jill and had to almost hold in a laugh. Her older sister was not one for taking anything sitting down but she was definitely having a bad day.

Kris walked in the back door after Kelly and Sabrina and could see what they meant by saying the place was ripped apart. It was a mess. Broken dishes everywhere, stuffing for couches and chairs, even the mattress off the pull-out sofa was shredded. She made her way down the hall to the bedroom and found the same thing there with the mattress and sheets everywhere and slits in the mattress.

Kelly looked around the kitchen but all she got was broken dishes, glasses and mugs. She looked in the cupboards but they were all bare with the exception of the odd can of food in the pantry.

Sabrina was finding the same thing in the study down the hall. Furniture over turned, desk drawers spilled out over the floor. She walked out of the hall and met Kris coming from the bedroom. "Anything?"

"Just a mess." Kris replied as she walked into the bathroom.

Sabrina looked down the hall as Kelly walked towards them. "I got nothing but a lot of broken glass and porcelain." She explained as she watched Kris in the bathroom.

"Well the bedroom is the same." Kris said as she bent down and looked in the cupboard and then stood up and looked in the medicine cabinet. "This is odd." Kris reached in and picked up one small medicine bottle.

"What?" Sabrina asked as both she and Kelly leaned towards Kris.

"This pill bottle. It's not made out to Louie Demaux. It's made out to Louie Devane." She looked up at the other two angels and then proceeded to open the cap. She pulled out the cotton stuffing to reveal a small tape. Pulling it out, "What have we here?" Kris asked an answerable question of what it was but not what was on it.

"I'd say something that Louie didn't want found." Kelly replied seeing the tape in Kris' hand.

"Let's get Bosley to get it to Charlie and see what we can find out about what's going on." Sabrina suggested as Kris tucked the tape in her pocket.

Kris walked up to the car and watched Jill watching her. "You ok?" she asked but had a small smile on her face.

"No, but at least I made you smile again." Jill pulled at her sisters' arm as she then held her there with her arm around Kris' waist, "You guys find anything?"

"Maybe, Kris found a small tape in a medicine bottle." Kelly explained as she moved around to the other side of the car.

Kris handed Bosley the bottle, "Seems strange though, the prescription is made out to Louie Devane."

Bosley looked at the bottle and then to Sabrina, "Devane? The Captain from San Francisco who was coordinating the airport confrontation with Stenson was Devane."

"That doesn't mean anything Bos. Maybe he knew that Devane was a cop as well and put it in his name so if anything happened maybe it's his way of saying this is to go to him."

"Or Devane was his direct boss. He had to answer to someone." Jill mentioned.

Kris listened for a bit, "Either way. I think we should get that tape to Charlie and see what's on it. If it's to go to this Captain in San Francisco, then we can send it to him. But I think this is what those guys were looking for."

"No need to send it. He's here in town visiting his sister who just had a baby. He stopped in at the office earlier today asking about Kris. He wants to get together for dinner with all of you."

Sabrina looked at her three colleagues and friends. "Ok then. Let's see what's on the tape and if need be we can give it to him."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Bosley pulled the station wagon into the driveway of Charlie's beach house letting out Jill and Kris.

"Kris give Bill a call when you are ready to go home. He can have some of the guys walk you down the beach."

"Sure Bri. But I have a feeling I'm not going home tonight."

The two sisters hadn't said much during the day, but they also hadn't let each other out of their sights since the car accident, other then when Jill was at the car after she was knocked down for the second time that day.

Sabrina gave both Jill and Kris a smiled knowing that they just wanted to spend some time together. "Ok. We'll pick you up in the morning. Night."

"Night guys." They both said as they then turned towards the house.

~~~CA~~~CA

Jill eased herself into the Jacuzzi slowly as she closed her eyes a minute to relax, "This is just what I needed."

Kris smiled at Jill from her spot in the Jacuzzi before tipping her head back and relaxing. She was slightly stiff and sore from the car accident and until then she had masked it. But now as she sat in the hot water with the bubbles moulding around her she could feel everything.

Jill opened her eyes and looked over at her younger sister. She could always tell when Kris was hiding something and today was no different. She pushed herself forward and moved with ease through the water and crouched in front of her sister. Putting one hand on Kris' knee she watched the tear silently make it way down Kris' face. Jill didn't say anything as she reached forward and pulled Kris close to her let ting her know she was there.

"I was so scared."

Jill didn't say a word as Kris spoke.

"I just held on to the wheel praying that we would stop in time. I don't even know how I managed to get to those brushes." She rested her head on Jill's shoulder as the tears ran a little faster. "All I could think of was you. How I would never see you again."

Jill placed one hand on the back of Kris' head, "Hey now, don't even say that. You're ok. Kelly is ok. And we will get who ever is behind all this." She pulled herself back a bit and wiped the tears from her little sisters face, "You found that tape in Louie's house and I'm sure there is something on there that will help us out. We just have to be strong a little bit longer."

Kris looked at her sister, "I'm not sure I can." she said in a whisper.

Jill looked at Kris and knew that when this was all over the two of them needed some time together. "Hey, come on. You're a Munroe and Munroe's aren't quitters." She leaned her head forward so her forehead was against Kris' "It'll be ok honey. I promise."

Kris looked into Jill's eyes and could see the confidence that she always saw in her big sister. Giving her a slight smile she leaned her head back on Jill's shoulders and felt the return hug.


	18. Trying to Find an Answer

Kris rolled over and caught the brown eyes starring back at her. "Morning."

"Morning. You sleep ok?" Jill asked as she brushed some of Kris' hair and tucked it in behind her ears.

"Yeah. Best sleep I've had in a long time." She looked up at Jill, "Thanx."

"Best sleep both of us have had. You ok?" Jill asked carefully. After their soak in the hot tub and a long sister moment, the two had moved inside and sat together on the couch. Tears where shed and the past was dredged up, but it was the best thing for them. It was the conversation they both had been avoiding since Kris got shot so many months ago.

Kris shifted slightly and leaned in against her sister, "Yeah I'm ok."

They sat in silence just taking in the comfort and love of each other, before Jill broke the silence. "So I was thinking last night, after you fell asleep in my arms. What say after this is all over you and I go on a vacation?"

Kris tipped her head back to look up at Jill. "We just got back from one." She smiled and gave Jill a slight laugh.

Jill smiled back, "I know, but I'm talking you and me. I was actually thinking more along the lines of you coming back with me to Europe. See me race and spend some time together."

Kris shifted in her sisters arms comfortably to lean against Jill, "I'd like that."

"Me too." Jill replied as tightened her arms around Kris as they sat once again in silence.

Silence seemed to fill the room again as they just enjoyed the moment. But neither was sitting in silence, they were both thinking trying to put the pieces together.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Having decided the night before that Bosley would take the tape to Charlie first thing in the AM they dropped Kelly off at home and Sabrina took the car to pick up everyone in the morning and they would all meet at the office at 10AM.

As Sabrina pulled in the driveway Kelly walked out of her house and made her way to the car.

"Morning."

"Morning to you." Kelly replied as she got in the car. "You call over to Jill?"

"Yes and it seems Kris is still there. Apparently they had a good talk last night."

Kelly looked over at Sabrina and realized what her friend was talking about. The two sisters had almost been avoiding the subject of Kris nearly dying. "About time."

"Yeah, that's what I told her. We'll pick them up then head over to the Arena. See if we can find anything the police didn't."

Kelly leaned back in the front seat thinking on the last few months. She couldn't even pin point the one time when everything started to get completely out of control. Was it when Kris wiped out on her board that afternoon? Or was it the car accident the Kris and Jill had on the coastal highway. No, it went further back then both of those. It went back to that damn case that started it all.

Sabrina looked over at Kelly, "You ok?"

"Sorry?" Kelly looked at her confused

"You seem a thousand miles away right now."

"I was. I was trying to pinpoint when all this started to go really wrong and I realize it's that first case. Kris was on it as an undercover officer and we were on it trying to find a lost sister for a client."

"And both Kris and Jill got to close to the bad guys." Sabrina added in.

"Yeah. I think that too is where the answers to all of this are. We know Stenson had a boss and wasn't working on his own."

"I was thinking that last night myself. So I think we need to go back over that case file."

"And SFPD's to see what they had on Stenson and anyone else of interest."

They pulled into the drive of Charlie's beach house and made their way to the front door. Knocking once before opening the door and letting themselves in.

"Anybody home?" Kelly called out in search of her friends yet at the same time was looking around and taking in the large house she now stood in.

Kris appeared from the top stairs and looked down to her friend, "Hey, I'll be right down. Jill is in the kitchen." She quickly said as she just as quickly disappeared.

Sabrina and Kelly gave a small laughing knowing from the past, where else would Jill be.

They made their way to the kitchen in search of their friend,

"Hey there." Kelly said as she saw Jill taking a bite from a piece of toast.

"Hi."

Sabrina stood by the window and looked out to the rolling sea, "Nice view."

"Oh it's great. Go out and check out the hot tub. I think I'll get one for the beach house. It was so nice last night sitting under the stars with a glass of wine and the gentle surf in behind you."

Kelly watched her friend as she talked about the night before, "So everything's ok?"

Jill looked at Kelly and knew what she meant, "Yeah we're good. Well except for one little thing."

Sabrina turned to Jill, "Oh?"

"Yeah see, I sort of accidentally dumped spaghetti sauce on Kris favourite top last night.

"Oh, that wasn't an accident you." Kris smiled as she spoke up and came into the kitchen shooting her sister dagger. "But it's ok I know where I can get another one and I know who is paying for it. In the mean time. Now I am stuck with borrowing your clothes."

Jill tossed her sister a weak smile before walking up to her and giving her a bear hug, "You know I love you."

"Just remember that when you see the price of that shirt." Kris smiled back at her sister with an evil grin, causing Jill to look to her friends for help who both put their hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me. I was with her when she bought that shirt." Kelly replied as she held up her hands.

"So we about ready then? We figured we stop by the arena on the way to the office." Sabrina suggested as she started for the front door.

"Sounds good. And Kris can explain to you a theory she has on all this." Jill said as she wrapped her one arm around Kris waist and pulled her after their friends.

"_Our_ theory." Kris replied not wanting all the credit for what they came up with that morning.

The eventually pulled into a parking space at the arena and everyone got out.

"So Kris is thinking whoever is behind all this knew something from that first case three years ago."

Sabrina and Kelly looked at each other and smiled.

"What?" both Jill and Kris looked at their friends as they all stopped before going in the arena.

"That's the same conversation that Bri and I had coming to pick you up. And that we need to re look at our case file." Kelly answered

"And the SFPD's." Sabrina added in.

Jill looked at her friend and then her sister, "We'll sis you know what they say about great minds."

Kris leaned in against her sister, "Thinking alike." She said while the four of them laughed before making their way into the Arena.

Nearly an hour later the four Angels emerged from the Arena with no more hope or information then when they went in.

"Well that was a wasted morning." Jill said as they gathered around the company station wagon.

"Maybe or maybe not." Sabrina replied with her four friends looking at her

"You lost me Bri." Kelly said looking at her friend in confusion. 'We didn't find anything in there."

"My point exactly. A common criminal or even a professional one would have left something behind. Anything, but this was to clean to clean. It's like the killer knew what to hide and cover up."

Kris looked at Sabrina across the car door, "So you are back to thinking whoever this is, is a cop."

"Exactly. Only a cop would know what to take and or leave behind so as not to finger anyone in particular."

Jill cast a glance over at her sister and then to her friends, "That thought worries and scares me even more then not knowing who it is to start with."

Sabrina gave Jill a look that her friend knew all to well, determination, "Well I think as we all agree from before, the answer lies in that old case. The sooner we get back to look at that the sooner we figure this all out."

The four angels all got in the car and started back to the office, unaware of the car following them at a safe distance.

Pulling against the curb the girls were bantering back and forth to try and place missing piece into place. None of them saw the car that was slowly approaching them, or the gun barrel that was easing out the darkened car window.

Kelly suddenly turned, just in time to twist around and grab Jill and toss the two of them to the ground at the same time yell at Sabrina and Kris, who were on the other side of the car and out in the open to the on coming rain of bullets.

Both Sabrina and Kris quickly reacted to Kelly's warning and dove for any cover that was possible. Sabrina quickly jumped back in the open door of the car and Kris, having closed her door, dropped down to the ground and rolled praying to miss any gun fire.

As the car sped away there was an eerie silence along the street before Kelly pushed herself off of Jill and the ground and Jill followed in suit looking at her friend with thanks for possibly saving her life.

The two Angels didn't even bother to brush themselves off as they made hast to check on their family and friends.

Kelly looked in the car and saw Sabrina looking up to her with a thankful expression on her face as she pushed herself up and got back out of the car.

Jill had in the mean time moved around to the side of the car to find her sister. Only what she saw made her heart tighten.

"Kris?" Jill moved faster then she thought possible when she saw Kris lying on her side and not moving on the pavement. She didn't miss the blood that had pooled slightly on the ground near her sister. "Kris. Oh God no, please, not again." She cried as she dropped to her knees and gently rolled Kris over before taking her in her arms.

Kelly and Sabrina walked around the side of the car as they heard the ambulance in the distance. Each one feeling Jill's pain, if only slightly, as she sat their crying with her sister in her arms.


	19. More Answers, but to Late

Bosley was talking to Charlie when he heard the gunfire from the office and quickly ran to the window to see what was going on. Even before he got to the glass he knew that the Angels where in trouble.

Seeing Kelly and Jill fall to the concrete sidewalk, Sabrina jump back in the car and Kris fall to the ground and roll, he knew one thing was certain. No matter that happened one of them could get hurt. Rushing back to the desk he quickly disconnected from Charlie and dialled 911.

Hanging up the phone he then made his way for the office door and ran down the stairs quickly, arriving outside just in time to find Sabrina and Kelly standing to one side of the car looking down with tears in their eyes.

He felt a lump in his throat, something bad had happened to one of them and he feared which one. He had seen Jill and Kelly on the sidewalk and they were now on the street side of the car. 'Kris' her name rang through his head like the Liberty Bell ringing out on the early 4th of Julys. How was this even possible? She had survived that bullet so many months ago only to be gunned down like this. Gunned down for a silence none of them even knew about, or knew why.

Bosley could hear the sirens in the distance as he made his way towards the Angels. Coming in beside Sabrina and Kelly he wanted to ask if they were ok but he knew they were far from ok. He looked down and watched as Jill held Kris close to her chest as she cried. The blood seeping through Kris shirt starting to become more evident.

Jill held her arms tight around Kris' body as she held Kris close to her, "Kris please don't do this to me. I love you."

"If you love me, then why are you smothering me?"

Jill pulled back and looked down to the blue eyes looking back at her. "I thought. Oh god, are you ok?"

"I think so." She replied as she shifted slightly in her sisters' arm but felt the pain to her stomach.

"Stay still Kris you're bleeding." Jill said as she applied pressure where she assumed the blood was coming from but her sister pulled back in more pain, causing Jill to snap her hand back afraid to cause any further pain to her sister. "What? Were you hit?"

"No I don't think so."

Sabrina and Kelly moved down to their friends as Sabrina looked closer to where the blood was coming from, "You're bleeding Kris and a lot, we need to stop it." She eased up Kris shirt and could immediately see the problem. There was a large chunk of glass embedded in the young Angels side and another in her stomach. "Kris this may hurt a lot, but I have to pull the glass out."

Kris looked up at Sabrina and gave her a weak smile before turning her attention to Kelly and Jill. She held Jill's eyes to hers as she felt Sabrina pull the glass out quickly. And apply her hand to stop the bleeding.

"Kelly help me out with this other one will you."

Kelly waited as Sabrina pulled the last piece of glass out and then placed her hand on Kris side to stop the blood.

"So what happened?" Jill asked as she watched her friends and then she looked down at her sister.

"I don't know, I heard Kelly yell at us and I just did what was my only option. I hit the ground and was starting to roll when I felt something hit my head and then nothing."

Sabrina looked at Kris as she held her hand in place. "I think I can answer that. When I dove in the car I felt something hit the hell of my foot. At first I thought I was hit, but I think I may have hit you when I dove back into the car, knocking you out for a moment. I'm sorry Kris."

"Wasn't your fault Bri."

Bosley stood and watched and was thankful that Kris was ok. Well to a point she wasn't shot but he knew she would need a few stitches. He looked up when the ambulance pulled up beside them and the two paramedics got out. "Not as bad as we thought boys but she may need some stitches."

The two paramedics stopped the bleeding and loaded Kris into the back of the ambulance with Jill sitting beside her.

"We'll follow behind shortly." Kelly said as she waved at Jill just before the back doors were closed.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Jill sat in the chair next to her sister and ran her hand gently over the top of her head, and through her sisters' long blonde hair. "Feeling any better?"

"A little." She looked past her sister to the woman walking in behind her "Well Doc. Whats the verdict?"

Jill turned and looked up at the woman that had attended Kris when they got to the ER. "Total of eight stitches, but get some rest, and you'll be fine. You may have some slight discomfort for the next couple of days. Come see me in a week and I'll take the stitches out."

Jill looked at her sister then back to the doctor, "Thank you doctor, I'll see to it that she does."

Jill let her eyes linger a little bit longer at the closed door the doctor had gone through.

"Go see him Jill."

Jill turned and looked back to her sister, "What?"

"Little Jake. I know you what to go see him. I'll be fine, Kelly and Bri will be her any moment and I can't go anywhere yet anyway. Doctor said I could go in an hour."

"Are you sure?"

"Get out of here." Kris gave her sisters hand a squeeze as she smiled up at her.

"Ok, I'll leave a message at the desk for Kelly and Bri. I won't be long." She leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Kris' head. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She tweaked the top of Kris nose with her finger, "Love you."

"Love you too." Kris smiled at her sister as she left the ER

Kris lay on the ER bed with her eyes closed. She could still feel a slight throbbing where the Doctor had put in her stitches. But she was glad that was all it was considering the circumstances. She and Bri could have been killed if it wasn't for Kelly spotting that car at the last minute. She also knew that Kelly had not only saved hers and Bri's life but also Jill's by grabbing her and tossing the two of them to the ground.

"Hey you back to getting more beauty rest?"

Kris opened her eyes to see Sabrina walk in the room followed by Kelly.

"We'll you know us Munroe's we like our beauty rest."

Kelly stood to one side of the bed, "You ok?"

"Yeah nothing eight stitches can't cure and some rest." Kris gave her friends a smile letting them know she was ok.

"Where is that sister of your anyway?" Sabrina asked looking around the ER for Jill.

"I sent her to go see Jake. I think after yesterday she is a little more afraid of something happening to him."

Kelly sat down and grimaced slightly, "Well he is a little cutie and with one attempt already I'd be worried too."

Sabrina and Kris both watched as Kelly tried to get comfortable in the chair.

"Kel you ok?" Kris asked with concern for her friend, forgetting her own injuries.

"I'll be fine."

Sabrina moved around to the other side of the bed towards Kelly, "Then why are you sitting there with a pained expression on your face. You took down Jill and you pretty hard. Did you land on your hip?"

"Maybe. I'll be fine honest."

"I think you should have someone take a look. You dislocated it not that long ago remember? It's going to take time to heal." Sabrina suggested at the same time she was casting her eyes around for any medical personal.

"Bri don't."

Sabrina cast a look at her friend and raised her eyebrows waiting for the challenge to stop her. But Kelly knew the look to well and caved.

Kris laughed lightly at her two friends, her family, as Kelly finally sat in the chair defeated in what Sabrina was doing.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Jill eased open the door to Mikes room to see him partially sitting up with Jake on the edge of the bed. "Well hi. This is a pleasant surprise." She said as she walked in the room

"JILL!" Jake called out as he jumped off the bed and wrapped his small arms around her legs.

Jill bent down and gave Jake a hug before lifting him up, "You know you aren't supposed to make so much noise in a hospital Jake."

"I'm sorry but I was glad to see you."

"Well I'm glad to see you too." She looked over at Mike, "And look at you sitting up."

"Well it's just for small bits of time. They want me to start physio soon and in order to do so I have to be able to sit up. At least in a wheelchair."

Jill gave him a weak smile knowing the struggle he was going through.

"So Jake tells me I missed out on some excitement yesterday."

"Yeah I'm sorry. It seems I've gotten you and your family mixed up into my business."

"Which is? Jake and I both know you're a race car driver so what can be so bad for someone to want to be in here and then hurt you like that?"

Jill sat in the chair next to Mike with Jake on her lap, "Before I raced cars I was a private investigator for the Townsend Agency and before that I was a police officer."

"The Townsend Agency. Is that the same Townsend that I was told was taking care of my medical bills?"

"Charlie. Yes. Anyway it seems that mine and my sisters past, who is also an investigator, is coming back to haunt us and we have no idea why. So to get to us he or they are going after people in our lives."

"And you have no idea who it is?" Mike asked with concern

"None. I mean we have some leads but not a lot to go on. Just an old case that we were working years ago when my sister was still a police officer in San Francisco."

Mike watched her struggle with her story and the worry and concern she had for those involved. "Well if you and your sister are as good at being detectives as you are racing cars. I'm sure you'll find out the answers soon."

Jill gave him a smile before running her fingers into Jakes ribs causing him to laugh, "I should get going. We had a small incident outside our office and I had to bring my sister in for some stitches. She should be ready to go home now and our friends should be here. I'll come back and visit soon. And don't worry, Charlie has you well protected in case who ever this is comes back."

"I appreciate that and I hope you do come back. All I hear Jake talk about now is the picture you gave him, and the promise to give him a ride in your car."

"I'll keep my promise too. You take care."

Jake reached up and gave her a hug, "Bye Jill."

"Bye Jake." She placed a kiss on his cheek before setting him back on the side of his fathers bed.

As Jill left the room she smiled at the progress Mike was making and the image of Jakes smile as she left the room.

She turned down the hall and the ER when she suddenly felt a sharp object in her ribs.

"Don't turn around Miss Munroe just keep walking casually and you will make it out of the hospital alive."

Jill knew the barrel of the gun when she felt it and kept walking casully out the the doors towards the parking lot..

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kris sat up from the bed with her feet hanging off the side waiting for her sister. Kelly was sitting beside her after having the doctor take a look at her hip. There wasn't a lot they could do for her just rest mostly.

"Where is she?" Kris asked casting a glance once again to the ER door as it swung open.

Sabrina had gone up to find Jill at Kris' insistence and she too was yet to return.

The ER door swung open once again and Bosley walk through.

"Bos? What brings you down here?" Kelly asked seeing a worried look on their friends face.

"I just got back from talking to Charlie, he had that tape analyzed and played over."

"And?" Kris asked quickly. "What was on it?"

"Seems it was a diary of such from Louie but there is nothing on it firm. Just some serious speculations."

"And? Bosley." Kelly prodded.

"It seems he, and us was right, in that whatever this is and who ever is behind it is high up in the San Francisco police department. And the reason the bottle had Louie Devane on it was because Captain Devane was Louie's Father in law."

"His father in law? And he didn't know what Louie was doing?" Kelly questioned.

"No, it seems he did know and that was one of the things on the tape. Louie suspected his father in law of being behind all of this."

"What?" Both Kelly and Kris said together.

At that moment Sabrina came almost crashing through the ER doors.

Kris saw Bri rushing in and noticed one thing, "Where's Jill?"

Sabrina looked between all her friends before locking eyes on Kris. "Mike said she left him about 15 minutes ago."

"15 minutes? It doesn't take 5 minutes to get from ICU to here. So where is she?" Kris felt her heart start to quicken and her breath shorten.

"I've looked everywhere for her. Shown her picture. No ones seen her."


	20. Meeting the Enemy

Kris paced the office once more and could feel the eyes of concern watching her, but she didn't care. She had to find Jill. She knew there had to be an answer somewhere. At the same time she was putting together that Louie thought Captain Devane was behind all of this. "How is that possible? He was the lieutenant in charge of this when I was on the SFPD?"

Everyone turned to look at Kris.

"You never said that before." Kelly speaking her concern first.

"I didn't really piece it together till just recently. I never met the guy. All I know was there was a Lieutenant in charge of the kidnapping case when I was working undercover."

"You think it's the same guy?" Sabrina asked trying now to piece her own pieces together.

"Could be. I mean what are the chances of two people with the same name at the same station." Kris replied before sitting on one of the bar stools thinking. Kris put her face in one hand trying to think of anything to get her sister back.

"Ok so we are back once again to the original kidnapping case of missing women." Kelly said from her place on the couch.

"Seems to me maybe that case isn't solved after all." Bosley added in as he picked up the ringing phone knowing who it was, "Hello Charlie."

"Bosley. Angels. How are you holding up Kris?"

Kris lifted her head and looked to her unseen boss, "I'm ok for now Charlie. But we have to get her back. We know they will kill her. Look what they did to Sara."

"Yes. Well it seems there was more then that then we first thought. But that is another story Angels. First thing is to get Jill back. Now do we have anything to go on?"

"Kris seems to think that the Captain Devane is the same man who was in charge of the missing girls in San Francisco a few years back." Kelly explained.

"I never met him Charlie, but I know he moved up the ladder very fast after that case was solved."

"Hmm. I can do some checking on his record. In the mean time think back to that case and anything or anyone that may be able to put Jill somewhere." He paused a moment, "Well find her Kris. Hang on to that."

Kris looked up again, "I will Charlie. Thank you."

"Kris is there anything you can recall on that case that we missed?" Sabrina asked Kris as she sat across from her at the bar.

"Not really I was new to undercover. Jamie was a huge help to me. To bad we can't ask her." Kris said as she looked at Sabrina and Kelly the memory coming back fresh of her friend getting killed right in front of her just before she herself was shot.

Sabrina gave the young Angel a sympathetic look, "No I guess we can't."

Kelly looked up at the two at the bar with a sudden thought, "Actually maybe there is a way to ask her."

Sabrina, Kris and Bosley all looked at Kelly.

"Um Kelly in case you forgot..." Sabrina started.

"No Bri. Remember Jamie at the academy. She wrote everything and I mean EVERYTHING in her diary. She would come back with stuff that seemed minor to everyone else but she had written it down."

"So we just need to get her diaries from her family." Sabrina recalled now their old friend from the academy.

"They live here in LA." Kris added in. "I kept in touch with them when I moved here."

"Let's go." Kelly grabbed her purse and the three remaining Angels started for the door.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Through the darkened windows of the limousine Jill couldn't see where in the city they were heading or even where they were. She knew they had been driving about 30 minutes and by now Kris would start to wonder where she was. Not that it would help as none of them had a clue who had taken her and where she was going. This whole case was a mess from the start. And as she thought about it she meant literally from the very start. The missing woman on the beaches of San Francisco.

She knew there had to be an answer somewhere in all of this. She was brought from her thoughts as she felt the car slow down and turn, and from the sounds of it on to a dirt road.

They drove for about five more minutes when she felt it slow and come to a stop. She heard the front door open and close and then the light from outside shone in at her as her own door opened.

"Get out."

She hesitated a moment before sliding across the seat and exiting the vehicle.

The large Tudor mansion stood in front of her almost majestic with its peaked roof and English gardens around its front.

She didn't have long to take in the sight as she felt the hand grip her arm and lead her towards the front door.

The large paintings on the walls and the antiques in various places gave the house and almost museum feel to it. She was lead through the halls and into a large open library with to of the walls covered from floor to ceiling with shelves and old books. The dark mahogany, giving it once again that older feeling of a museum or a library.

"Ah Miss Munroe. We meet at last."

Jill turned to the voice coming from her right side sitting in a large wing back chair in front of a roaring fire in the large fireplace.

Jill stood where she was, not really knowing what to expect. After all, the man still had his back to her staying hidden. She laughed to herself inside 'Like Charlie'. But as he sat hidden from her view she knew who it was. She wasn't really sure when it came to her but now she knew.

"So what was it? What does it take to buy a cop? Money? Prestige? You thought you were getting nowhere in putting the criminals away so thought you'd join them?"

He laughed as he then stood and faced her. "Actually none of that. I was in this long before I even became a cop. My father was the head of a very powerful family once. Till he was murdered by the very cops he had on his pay roll." He walked towards the window and looked out to the lavish gardens he loved so much. "You see Miss Munroe when my father was murdered I was in Europe attending school. My father was always afraid something would happen to me so he sent me away to school. No one except those tight in the family even knew he had a son. So when he was murdered I came home and started my true destiny. But I went about it a different way. I joined the police force, became a model officer if you will. It was, as I moved up, that the true opportunities came about. Crime on the streets I already had control of, I now had better control. I knew where the raids were and of course when to raid the competition."

"And Stenson knew all about your past. That's what you were afraid he told me and my sister." Jill placed the pieces together

He laughed again. "Stenson had a big mouth. And I knew he would tell you as he had nothing to lose he was about to kill you. Rub it in the faces of cops in that after all it was one of their own behind all of it. Especially your sister as she was at the time under my command." He kept his gaze outside as a light rain started to fall from the sky, "To bad my sniper missed you that day at the airport. Instead he killed one of ours. If he had hit you our man on the inside would have then killed your sister and none of this would have happened."

Jill stood there shocked knowing there were more police officer that were dirty in San Francisco.

He turned to face her, "When your friends arrived it made it a bit more complicated but I was still able to get word to my man on the roof to take the shot. He hit Stenson instead of you and the second shot was for silence. Apparently he lost sight of you so he was then under orders to tie up any loose ends."

"You killed your own men?" she asked in disgust.

"Self preservation Miss Munroe." He placed the glass he had been holding down, "Now. On to that. With you here now, your sister is bound to coming looking for you. So until then, I have made arrangements for you here as my guest, please make yourself comfortable."

"She doesn't even know where I am."

"She will soon enough I am sure." He nodded to the man standing behind her who grabbed her arm and motioned her towards the door. "I do hope your living arrangements are to your liking Miss Munroe."

As she left the room a door to one side slide open, "Are you sure they will come here?"

"They'll come. All of them. And when they do, we can finish this once and for all." Captain Devane picked up his glass and took a sip of his brandy. "Once and for all my son."


	21. All the Answers from a Friend

Kris sat in the front seat of Kelly's car as they made there way across town to where Jamie's parents lived. She had only seen them once at the hospital after Jamie had been killed. They had come up to see her.

Making their way to the house now was bringing up memories for Kris, memories of times they shared together after they were assigned as partners on that case. Memories of Jamie getting gunned down right before hers and Jill's eyes, not so many months ago.

Kelly looked over at Kris and could see she was lost in thought, "Kris?"

Kris looked at Kelly and gave her a weak smile. "I'm ok. Just thinking of the past is all." She turned back towards the road, "There, the second house on the right. The yellow one."

Kelly pulled the car against the curb and the three of them got out.

Kris stood at the walk and looked up at the house, and as she did she felt the gentle hand on her shoulder, "You ok?"

Kris turned to Sabrina and gave her a nod, "Yeah. Let's go find my sister." She replied as she took in a deep breath and started up the walk way.

Kris knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer it. Within a few minutes the door opened to reveal a young girl standing there.

"Hi Jane. Are your parent's home?" Kris asked seeing the young girl before her

"Yeah, come on in Kris." The young girl held the door open and let the Angels in the house, "I'll go get them."

She disappeared around a passage way as Kris turned to Kelly and Sabrina, "Jane is Jamie's younger sister."

They nodded acknowledgement just as an older man came around the same passage, "Kris? What brings you by here?" he reached out and embraced Kris in his arms.

"Hi Mr. Clayton, you may remember Kelly and Sabrina. They went to the academy with my sister and Jamie."

"Oh yes, Jamie spoke highly of all three of you." He then turned to Kris just as Mrs. Clayton came down the stairs.

"Kris?" she took the last few steps and also embraced the young Angel. "I'm so glad to see you up and about. You gave us all a scare."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about Jamie." Kris acknowledged her friends Mother

"Ssshhh, it wasn't your fault. We have her in our hearts. We were glad to hear that you were on the mend. I remember seeing Jill at the hospital. She never left your side."

Kris blushed a little as she looked down at the floor, she didn't like to remember her time at the hospital after she was shot, and she knew what her sister had gone though, "I know."

"What brings you by though? Something seems to be troubling you." The older woman asked

Kris looked from her friends to the mother of her former partner, "Jamie actually. Kelly remembered her keeping a diary of sorts at the academy where she wrote down details of things she heard and saw."

"Yes. She was always making notes in it." Her mother agreed

"Can we see them? The ones from three years ago? When she and I were working that missing women's case?" Kris asked hoping they would still have them

Mrs Clayton turned to look at her husband who didn't say anything.

"Mrs. Clayton." Sabrina started, "Jill has been kidnapped and we think it has something to do with that old case. We're hoping that maybe Jamie saw or heard something that might lead us to where Jill is."

Mrs. Clayton turned back towards Kris and could see a tear forming behind her blue eyes, "They are up in her old room. Come on." She took Kris' hand in hers and led the Angels up the stairs.

After several hours of reading diary after diary all three Angels were rubbing the bridge of their nose.

"Ok so far I've got nothing." Sabrina said as she stood up and stretched out her back.

Kelly looked up at her friend sympathetically, "Same here." She cast a look over at Kris who was lost in her own thoughts and the diary in her hand, "Kris?"

Kris didn't move as she turned the next page, lost in the words on the paper.

Kelly looked at Sabrina who gave her a concerned looked in return, "Kris? Anything with you?" Sabrina asked but got no reply.

Kelly watched Kris as Sabrina spoke to her and got a little more worried. Her young friend was yet to respond which made Kelly all the more curious to the words to the pages she was reading. "Kris?" she laid her hand gently on Kris' arm as to not startle her, but she did.

Kris looked up suddenly at Kelly with tears in her eyes. "Kelly,"

Kelly reached forward and pulled the young Angel in her arms not really sure what had brought the sudden damn of tears. "Kris? What did you find?" she asked with caution.

Kris pulled away from Kelly and wiped the tears from her face, "It was him all along." She wiped away more tears, "He set us up,"

Sabrina watched as Kelly seemed to comfort Kris, "Who did Kris?" she didn't want to push Kris but they all needed answers.

Kris pushed back her tears and looked from Kelly to Sabrina. "Lt Devane." She paused to get her emotions in line, "Capt'n Devane. It's all here. He actually set us up to get kidnapped." Kris turned to the book in her hand, "Jamie has a note here that she had gone to him with some information she found out on a large warehouse. She thought she had seen several vans going in and out and women getting out of them, before the warehouse door was closed. There is also mention of drug and gun deals from the same place. When she went to Devane he brushed it off as nothing. Yet when she went back the next day everything she had seen was gone. The warehouse was completely empty. Then a little further down she makes mention that she thinks there were cops involved in all the missing women's disappearances and she feared Devane may be involved as well." She looked up at Kelly, "That night was when Jamie and I were grabbed from the beach."

Sabrina had listened to Kris in what Jamie had written in the diary, "He was covering his tracks. He knew Jamie was on to him and couldn't be certain she hadn't talked to you."

Kelly followed along with Sabrina, "So he sets up you're kidnappings in hopes that you are either dead or to far away to worry about."

Kris looked down at the book and then up to her friends, "But why? I mean why would he do that to his career?"

"Why do any of them. Greed, money. Power." Kelly answered as she placed a gentle hand on Kris' arm.

Sabrina stood up from her place at Jamie's desk, "Ok so we know the who and the why, what we don't know is the where?"

"Let's call Charlie, maybe there is something he can find out through his connections." Kelly suggested as she started for the door.

As Sabrina sat in the front seat talking on the phone to Charlie, Kelly kept her eye on Kris. She knew it wouldn't be long before her young friend completely lost it. She placed her hand on Kris' shoulder and ran it up and down her arm to offer any comfort she could.

Kris looked up at Kelly and gave her a weak smile but she could feel she was losing the battle with her emotions.

It didn't take Kelly long to pull her arms around Kris and give her a hug, "It's ok Kris. We'll find her you'll see."

Kris just stayed in Kelly's arms and cried into her friends shoulder. "I can't lose her Kel."

"You won't, none of us will."

Sabrina hung up the phone and got back out of the car, "Charlie may have something. Seems Captain Devane has a large piece of property on the cliffs over looking Santa Monica."

Kris pulled away from Kelly and wiped the tears away, "So what are we waiting for?" she asked.

"Kris we don't know for sure if that's where Jill is." Sabrina said trying to be the voice of reason to the young Angel.

"We'll we can't just stand here and not check it out. What if she is there?" Kris started to argue back. She just wanted Jill back and safely.

Kelly looked at Kris and then to Bri with a raise to her eyebrow, "I don't think it would hurt to check this place out."

"I agree. But we are not going in alone." Sabrina replied.

"Can we trust the cops?" Kelly looked at her friend, "I mean we are talking about one of their own."

"I'll call Bill, he'll know who to trust and he can meet us out there." Sabrina looked over at Kris, "We'll get her back Kris."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Alonso wasn't known for his patience. It was that that caused him a lot of trouble growing up. But Franco had taught him a great deal over the years and the two were loyal to each other. Even now Alonso was the only one who really knew Franco, one of the reason he stood at the top of the stairs in Franco's fancy home.

Although Alonso was more patient then he was he still had his own desires. And he knew one desire he wanted then. Making his way down the hall he stopped just down the hall to the one guarded doorway.

"Franco wants me to check in." He patted the large man on the shoulder, "Why don't you lock the door after I go in:"

"Whatever you say Al." the large bodyguard gave Al a wicked smile before stepping aside for the smaller man.

He turned the handle to the door and eased it open to look inside. He smiled to himself as she saw her sitting on the bed with her back against the head board. "We'll now, isn't this a beautiful site." He spoke as he stepped in the room closing the door and hearing it lock behind him.

Jill looked towards the man who now stood just inside the door to her 'room'. She had been a cop long enough and arrested enough criminals to recognize the look on the mans face. Pushing herself off the bed she stepped off to one side keeping the bed between her and the man.

Al laughed at seeing her move to the far side of the room, "I don't want to hurt you Ms Munroe. Just talk. Maybe get to know each other. After all you're going to be here awhile."

He moved around the room and made his way over to the small dresser that had a brandy decanter and two glasses on it. He reached up and poured himself a drink before turning to Jill, "Drink?"

"No thanx." She replied keeping her senses on alert, not trusting the man for a second.

"Your choice." He said as he started towards the window and looked out over the crashing waves below, "I always loved coming here as a kid. Franc and I had some good times here."

Jill wasn't sure who this man was or what he wanted but she had to try something, "Look why don't you just let me go. I'll just go back to Europe and you'll never hear from me or my sister again. We won't bother any of you."

He wanted to laugh. She already knew too much, he looked at her and smiled, "Sorry Ms. Munroe. I can't do that." He placed the glass on the tale next to him and quickly stepped over to her, gripping her upper arms. "But I know what you can do." He leaned in and forcibly kissed her only to have her push him back. In retaliation he pushed her back onto the bed and quickly jumped down on top of her.

"I can make this as rough as you like Jill, in fact I prefer it that way." He forced his mouth down on her again assaulting her lips with his.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kelly pulled the car against the log fence that ran along the property and through some woods.

"Ok we go in and get a count and an idea of what's going on but we wait for Bill." Sabrina said as she looked directly at Kris.

Kris kept her eyes on the large Victoria Tudor before her just through the woods. She had heard Sabrina talking but she only had one thing on her mind, finding her sister.

"Kris? Do you understand me? We don't move in till Bill gets here" Sabrina repeated until Kris looked at her

"I heard you Bri." She answered as she then started through the logs of the fence and closer to the house.

Sabrina looked over at Kelly who raised her eyebrows back in a statement that said 'what can we do."

They both quickly followed after Kris and cursed when the young Angel got closer to the house and further from them then they wanted to.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Captain Devane stood at the window and looked over his property and out to the ocean. He didn't even turn around when he heard the door to his office open and close.

"They're here."

"I know. I spotted them some time ago on the monitor when they went through the fence on the south side. Which reminds me. Have security tighten that area once this is over. And I want names of who is in charge of that section. They should have never got this close with out being seen by anyone but my self."

"I'll take care of it personally father."

He turned briefly to his son. The father son resemblance was uncanny to him. It was like looking into a mirror 30yrs ago. "You do that. In the mean time why don't you go and fetch Ms. Munroe. I'm sure she'll want to greet her sister and friends when they arrive."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Sabrina and Kelly were about to make their way up towards Kris when they both felt the cold steel on the back of their necks.

"Let's just put the guns down slowly ladies and quietly ease towards the house."

Sabrina took a side look at Kelly before they both eased their guns to the ground and stood back up.

Kris crouched down and watched the house before her. She was trying to find a way inside before Kelly and Sabrina caught up with her and stopped her. She knew Jill was in that house and she had to get her out.

She stood up and could see her way to the house and in with as much cover as possible. But just as she did she turned to see where Kelly and Sabrina here. Much to her surprise they were only a few feet away from her with three very large men behind them.

"Drop the gun Ms Munroe. There is someone that is anxious to see you."

Kris hesitated a moment until the man behind Kelly pulled her close and shoved the gun in her ribs, "Now Ms Munroe."

Kris looked at Kelly and held her gun out letting it fall to the ground as one of the men came up and picked it up from the ground.

"Let's go." The one holding Kelly ordered.

The three Angels stepped into the large house and were ushered down the hall to a large living room area looking out over the water.

"Welcome Charlie's Angels. We met again."

All three girls looked over at the man they had once trusted at certain points of their lives. Kris as a young policewoman, and Kelly and Sabrina more recently at the airport.

"Captain. I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again." Sabrina said for all three of them.

"No I guess not." He looked at Kris, "You and Jamie had it all figured out didn't you? Then you and your sister had to get involved."

"I didn't know anything, it was Jamie that figured it out. She wrote everything down. If we can figure it out someone else will." Kris said

"Maybe. But that is if you live to tell anyone about the diaries." He stepped closer to Kris, "You and your sister, as well as your friends won't be telling anyone anything."

'Kris glared at him, "Where's my sister?"

He laughed as she stepped back towards the window, "Oh she'll be done shortly. I sent my son to get her."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Jill pushed again to get Al off of her but all it got her was the back of his hand across her face. But she wasn't going to let him rape her or anyone else she knew as she slammed her elbow into his face, stunning him momentarily enough to push him off a bit more.

She was able to get off the bed and started for the door but felt the hand on her shoulder pull her back.

"Bitch!" he twisted her around and once again struck her with the back of his hand sending her to the ground at which time he quickly grabbed her and twisted her on her back.

Jill knew this was not going the way she wanted it and had to do something fast. She twisted again to try and get from under him when she felt what may be her life line.

Taking hold of the handle of the gun in his pocket she tried to wrestle it free from the clothing.

It was then the Al realized his mistake and reached down and gripped her hand that was around the gun.

As the two fought for control of the weapon the sound of gun fire was soon heard throughout the house as an eerie quiet fell on the room.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kelly watched as Kris traded words with her former Lieutenant and it wasn't until the sound of gun fire was heard that everything suddenly went crazy.

Sabrina was trying to work out some escape plan. She knew Bill was on his way but would he still go in not knowing where they were. She was jarred from her thoughts at the sound of gun shots coming from up stairs.

Kris glared at the man near the window. How many times had he tried to kill her, her sister and their friends? She jumped as she heard the shot and felt her heart stop in fear of the unknown as she quickly reacted and took off for the stairs only to be grabbed by one of the goons in the room. "Let me go! JILL!!" Kris cried out as she kicked and twisted to get away from the man holding her above the ground. "JILL!!"


	22. Looking for an Angel

At the first sound of gun fire he quickened his pace up the stairs and down the hall. He didn't need the woman killed just yet but he also wanted to make sure his friend was ok. Though he didn't fear truly for Al's safety, after all the years together he had learned now to take care of himself; especially against a woman.

When he rounded the corner he saw the door to the bedroom open and the guard he left outside was nowhere to be found. Pulling his gun from its holster, inside his jacket, he moved beside the wall carefully peering around the corner. Pushing open the door a little more he looked around the room before making his way completely inside.

The first thing he saw was he friend lying in a pool of blood,that was soaking into the carpet around his body. He made his way towards him and quickly reached down for a pulse. Still keeping his eyes on the room and has gun ready for anything. Finding no pulse he stood up and started for the open window that led out to the balcony. He knew they were on the second floor and there was no way out but he had to check.

As he stepped out to the balcony he turned quickly to a sound behind him. Relaxing only slightly when he saw his man that was assigned to the door pushing himelf up from behind the couch in the room. His blood stained shirt the first thing he noticed before the man fell to his knees.

"Shit Mac what happened?" he asked as he helped the man get back up and towards the front of the couch.

"I don't know." He gasped between breaths knowing his fate. "I'm sorry Boss. I think i got her though." He slurred his pain and his death.

"Where did she go Mac?"

"I…I don't know. Balcony I think." Mac answered as he felt his life slipping away.

He stood up leaving his friend on the couch and made his way back to the balcony. Looking down he saw where she was able to make it to the ground, but she was no where in sight. He looked back at Mac and could tell he had lost another friend.

Running from the room he knew he still had the upper hand as they had the other three down stairs. If she came in the house and was looking for a fight the first person that would die would be her sister. But he knew she was hurt and as he stood on the balcony looking out he could see the blood trail she had left behind. And he knew she wouldn't get far.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kris continued to struggle in the arms of the man that held her and fought even harder at the sound of the second gun shot.

"Miss Munroe. Please." Devane quietly spoke, but Kris wasn't listening as she twisted once more.

"Kris." Kelly said not wanting her friend to get hurt in her struggles or any of them.

At Kelly's calming voice Kris looked at her two friends and took in a deep breath before she stopped struggling in the mans arms.

Devane moved towards the door, "Watch them." He ordered as he stepped from the room closing the door behind him

As the man slowly yet cautiously placed Kris back to the floor Sabrina looked around to the man with Kris, and the man standing just to her right. Everyone was watching Kris. As Kris stopped moving around and the man put her down Sabrina took the moment of distraction.

As soon as Kris was on the floor she moved quickly towards Kelly who placed an arm around her waist giving her comfort for the fear of the unknown to her sister.

As soon as Kris was out of harms way Sabrina moved quickly towards the man beside her. Gripping his gun and pushing him into the man that had just held Kris knocking them both off balance. She fired a warning shot just in the air as the other man went for his gun, "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Kelly stepped towards the two men taking the gun from the man who had held Kris, "You going to be alright here Bri?"

"Yeah go find Jill."

Kelly took Kris' hand and left the library in search of Jill.

They stepped from the room with caution not knowing where the Captain had gone to. Making their way down the hall Kris motioned for the stairs with Kelly nodding in agreement.

Just as they started up the stairs the voice behind them stopped them.

"Not so fast ladies."

Both Angels stopped there progress up the stairs.

"Now put the gun down nice and slow."

Kelly shifted her weight to one foot not yet ready to comply to the order.

"I don't usually do my own dirty work ladies but I will make an exception this time. Now put it down Ms. Garrett."

Kelly looked at Kris who could almost read her mind. Easing to one side Kelly leaned down to place the gun on the stair beside her, but just as she did all hell seemed to break lose from everywhere ion the house.

This time it was the distraction Kelly needed as she saw Devane losing his focus for that one moment and Kelly took it as she gripped the gun in her hand and spun around, at the same time pushing Kris down to the stairs.

It didn't take Kelly long to even consider her action as she pulled the trigger on her gun the second she was facing Devane.

He knew in that one moment he had been distracted by the gun fire and commotion, as he looked at Kelly he felt the searing pain shoot through his chest for but a moment, before he fell to the ground, his gun falling from his hand, before he landed face down on the rug that adorned the front entrance to the large home he had built for himself and his family.

Kelly quickly turned and looked at Kris who was looking over her shoulder from where Kelly had pushed her down, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Let's go find Jill." Kris pushing herself up from the stairs and started up in search of her sister.

Reaching the top both girls kept close to the wall with Kelly taking the lead. She wanted to make sure Kris was safe as they only had the one gun.

They both could hear the chaos coming from downstairs and hoped it was Bill and the police and not some rival gang to only get caught in the middle again.

Rounding the corner in the hall with care Kelly quickly pulled back at the figure moving towards them. Who upon seeing them had fired a shot sending a shower of wood splinters towards them.

Easing around the corner slowly Kelly saw the figure running down the hall. Taking aim she held the figure in sight just before they rounded a corner.

Quickly running after the person Kelly could hear Kris behind her but she was then focused on the shooter. Rounding the next corner with caution, she was met with an empty hall way.

She turned to see Kris behind her but shook her head indicating she had lost their shooter.

"Now what?" Kris asked not knowing if she should look for Jill or find the shooter.

"We carefully find Jill and keep our eye out for the shooter." Kelly replied as she turned and with Kris started opening doors in the hall.


	23. Closure and Friendship

Sorry for the Delay MAy was insanly busy for me every night after work and everyday in between...but here you go the last chapter...hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sabrina heard the shots from down stairs and turned her head slightly to the sound hoping her friends where ok. She turned her focus back on the two in the room and was relived to hear her own name at the door before it opened up.

Sabrina turned to see her ex standing at the door and the police swarming in the room from behind him. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just another day at the office you know that."

"I thought you were going to wait for us?"

"Kris had a different idea. Sorry." She replied as she walked towards him and he gave her a quick hug thankful she was ok.

"Any sign of Jill?" None. Where are Kelly and Kris?" he looked around knowing the other two Angels wouldn't be far.

"They went to find Jill. Come on." She turned for the door and started through the house. Only problem was she had no idea where to look.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kelly moved slowly into another room and the first thing she saw was the body on the floor with the pool of blood staining the carpet. As Kris followed her in she saw the other body on the couch, who she could tell was also dead.

Both Angels looked around the room and Kris felt her heart beat a little faster when she saw the blood smudge on the wall leading to the balcony. "Kel." She spoke quietly as she took hesitant steps towards the open door.

Kelly turned at Kris' quiet voice and then to the same sight. Running towards the opening balcony door she was partially relieved when she saw no one out there. Looking around she did see the broken vines and blood on the trellis. "She went down. Come on Kris." She said as she grabbed hold of Kris' hand and helped her over the side not wanting to wait to long not knowing how bad Jill was hurt. Providing it was Jill's trail they were now following.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

He hid in one of the large rooms wondering what his next move should be. He could hear the police downstairs and knew it would be a matter of time before he was found. He eased the door open slightly and saw the two women go in the room his friends lay dead in. Making a decision he slowly eased the door open a little more and stepped from the room into the hall.

He made it to the top of the stairs to look over the banister to see what was happening. All he saw was a sea of uniforms. But in amongst the ocean of blue he saw red: Blood red. As his father lay dead in their front entrance way. He felt a rage build in him but he managed to keep it inside as she stepped back quickly and ran down the hall. He felt anger like nothing he had ever felt before as she burst through a door in the hall

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kelly handed the gun to Kris and helped her over the railing. At least this way she knew Kris would be on the ground safe and with a gun in case anything happened.

Tucking the gun at the small of her back Kris took each step down with care. Every now and then she would look up to see how Kelly was making out. She knew her friend was worried about Jill as much as she was and she knew that Kelly was remaining calm for both of them.

Kelly took another step closer to the ground and could see Kris but then she saw her friend lose her balance and fall the last few feet before hitting the ground and rolling to a stop. Just as she was about to scream out to make sure she was ok a terrifying sound ripped through her ears. She snapped her head up to see the barrel of a gun pointing down towards her, cocked and ready to fire. She couldn't see who it was as the gun blocked her line of sight. Either that or she was so scared all she saw was the gun.

He smiled down knowing he would get partial revenge on those that killed his friends.

Kris was almost to the ground when she felt the last wooden piece of the trellis give way under her weight and she fell the last couple of feet, jarring her and twisting knee on impact with the ground. Cursing as she rolled over and clutched the painful ligament. But when she looked up to give Kelly a warning everything happened in slow motion.

She saw Kelly looking up in fear. She saw the gun pointing towards her friend. She reached for the gun at her back, but just when Kris had it in her hand she heard the shot and the scream of pain. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the shooter or Kelly as she flung her arm around and fired a shot up towards the balcony causing who ever it was to flee. Or so she thought as she quickly saw a body tipping over the railing. landing not two feet from where she was sitting.

She watched as Kelly hung on to the trellis with one hand, having lost her grip with her other hand.

"Kelly!" she called out moving as best as she could to start back up the way she had just come but stopped when she saw and heard more movement at the top.

"I got her Kris!"

Kris breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Bill and Sabrina peering over the railing. "Bri?"

Bill looked down at Kelly and watched as Sabrina wasted no time climbing over the top to reach her friend.

Sabrina saw Bill move off the Balcony but she was more focused on Kelly. She could see the blood pooling through her shirt, "Hang on Kel!" she moved over the railing and as quickly as she could, got to her friend. "Ok, I got you." She wrapped one arm around Kelly to hold her against the trellis.

She knew Bill was gone and she could see even from where she was Kris was in no condition to help her get Kelly down safely. She looked at Kelly and could see the perspiration on her face. "Ok?"

"Had better days." She said quietly as she rested her forehead against the vine on the trellis.

"Yeah." Sabrina held on to her thinking of a way to get them both down.

Kris looked up and watched as Sabrina moved towards Kelly thankful that she got to her before her other arm gave out and she fell the last five or more feet to the ground.

She felt a panic and turned quickly with her gun at the sound from behind her. Once again sighing as she watched the familiar person running towards her from the woods. Though even from the short distance left she could tell that something was wrong.

"Oh god Kris. Are you alright?" Jill nearly cried when she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Yeah I'm good can't say the same for you or Kel though." Kris replied with one arm around Jill's waist helping take some of the pressure she was feeling in her knee.

Jill looked up and saw Sabrina holding Kelly on to the trellis and started to make her way up.

"Jill you're hurt!" Kris said matter of factly

"Kelly is worse and Sabrina can't get her down by herself." Jill said with her stubborn determination. As she pulled away from Kris, "I'm ok. I saw you fall, and one of us has to help."

Kris shook her head as she watched Jill go up the trellis. At the same time police officer came around the side of the building Bill one of them.

Bill yelled out some orders and soon there was a trail of blue leading up to Kelly as each officer guiding her down to the next one.

Kris sat on the ground watching as the officers, Sabrina and Jill helped Kelly down. The closer she get the more that Kris could see the blood. She still didn't know how Kelly had managed to not get killed.

She was so frozen in watching Kelly she didn't feel the arm slip around her shoulders and draw her to the waiting shoulder.

"She'll be ok honey." Jill told her in a soothing voice. She knew Kris had been scared seeing Kelly get shot, she also knew her sister was thinking how it could have been her, again. "You ok?"

Kris didn't answer she just held her head on Jill's shoulder and let the tears slowly make their way down her cheek.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kris sat in the chair beside her sister with her fingers intertwined with Jill's as the doctor applied the bandage to her upper arm, after giving her 10 stitches to patch up the graze she got from the bullet. Jill had tried various times to convince her sister and everyone she was fine but the blood on her shirt told another story. It was a graze but it was a deep one. One that the doctor felt she was very lucky to have gotten. An inch or less and the bullet would have lodge itself into her shoulder blade.

Jill looked down at Kris and could see the worry and weariness in her face and eyes. Her little sister faired better then she had, only in not getting shot. When she fell she tore ligaments in her knee. They would be doing surgery in a month or so, but Charlie pulled strings and was bringing in a specialist and was able to get her in before the week was over.

When the doctor was done Jill reached over and brushed some of Kris' hair off her face, "Ok?"

"Yeah, just tired."

Jill didn't say anything as she then looked up to see Sabrina walking in the ER. "Hey, any word on Kel?"

"She's still in surgery but the doctor said she should be fine. the bullet went through her shoulder but he doesn't think it hit anything vital. She lost quite a bit of blood but in a few days she should be able to go home. How about you two?"

Jill closed her eyes thankful that Kelly was ok, "Ten stitches." She responded almost proud of herself.

Kris looked at Jill and laughed, "I'm fine Bri."

Jill looked at her sister and gave a slight laugh, "Yeah for someone who will be sharing a bed next to Kelly in a couple of days." Kris looked at Jill and sent her a scolding look, before she turned towards Sabrina.

"It's nothing really Bri just knee surgery. I tore a bunch of ligaments when I fell."

Sabrina looked at Kris and gave her a smile. She couldn't even imagine standing somewhere and seeing your friend get shot and being totally helpless to help her. She was just glad that her and Bill got there when they did and were able to get a shot at the guy before he got a clean one at Kelly.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

1 Month Later:

Laughter was heard almost echoing across the sand as the waves crashed against the shore.

Jill nearly fell on her blanket as Kelly told Kris of a food fight she started when they were at the academy and the look on the Sergeants face when he walked in and got a face full of mashed potatoes. It was times like this she missed when she was over seas racing.

Sabrina walked through the sand towards her friends and sat on the blanket next to Kelly. "What's so funny I could hear you laughing up at the house.

Jill turned and looked at her, "Sergeant Rio." She said before she started laughing again along with Kelly.

It took a Sabrina a minute to realize who and what they were talking about but when she did she joined her friends. Before a few minutes later got a little bit more serious.

"So Charlie called when I was up there. Seems everything is wrapped. With Devane dead his gang, mob or whatever you want to call it have disappeared., and the ones they did catch are all singing to make deals including some of the cops that were on his pay roll."

"I bet, nothing like a cop in prison to make you want to sing." Kelly said.

"The guy I shot on the balcony was just some of the muscle they have around."

"Well I for one am glad you got him when you did. A split second later and he would have had better aim." Kelly said thankful once again her friend got there when she did.

"We're all glad for that Kelly." Jill spoke for the rest of them.

Kris sat and listened to her friends and her sister. Was it that easy? Was it really over? She was pulled from her thought by an arm around her waist. She looked up slightly to see a concerned look on her sisters' face.

"Ok?" Jill asked with concern

"Yeah I was just thinking. How this all started and everything in-between."

"Can't change the past Kris. And we can't change the people we've arrested either."

"No I guess not. I just wish none of this ever happened." She said as she leaned against Jill.

"We all do honey but it's over now. Devane is dead and his group either all arrested or soon will be."

Sabrina and Kelly watched the two sisters together also glad it was over.

Kris smiled as she gave Jill a hug, "Come on, lets teach Bri how to surf." She said as she jumped up from her spot on the blanket.

Sabrina looked at them shocked, "WHAT! No way!"

Kelly laughed at the frightened look on her friends face.

Jill laughed at Sabrina and then quickly reached for Kris' hand only to grab air, "Kris are you nuts? You just had knee surgery three weeks ago."

"Give you a handicap sis." Kris laughed, "Still won't beat me."

Kris grabbed her board from the sand and started in the water letting the warm ocean wash over her. This was more like it. She thought as she came up above the surface of the wave and paddled out towards the big waves. Sitting on her board waiting she watched as Jill took up her own board and made her way out towards her. Her friends were safe and ok. Her sister was safe and ok and she was safe and ok.

Jill sat on her board next to her sister and looked at her knowing she was thinking on something. "You ok?" she asked with a little concern that her sister had made her way out this far and had over done it.

Kris looked at Jill and smiled. "Better then ok." She said as she looked behind her and lay down on her surf board quickly paddling at the cress of the wave before standing up, riding the wave towards shore. "BETTER THEN OK! We ALL are!" she yelled out for her sister and friends to hear.

Jill sat on her board and watched her sister ride the California wave, "True enough little sister. True enough." as she turned to start on her own ride across the surface of the ocean.

* * *

Well there you have it. took forever between posts but i got it doen. YAY me! lol. I havent started on another one yet but i have an idea or two bouncing around with the Muse. but with Summer coming.. i hope soon cause of late its been crap, Not sure how much writing time I'll get in. but you never know.

Again thanks to all those that read and more to those that reviewed. See you all on the flip side..

Di


End file.
